Una lucha por ser Ketchum (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. Ash regresa a su pueblo para tomar una dificil decicion pero su futura hija con una antigua compañera esta esperandole para garantizar su concepcion pero ¿fue la unica?. Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios y gracias a la colaboración con Neverdie, les traigo de nuevo algunos de mis fictions que eh estado desarrollando en Foros Dz en este tiempo, espero los disfruten y conozcan esta gran saga de fictions que ha inspirado a algunos autores como natsu100, flarius entre otros.

Agradezco a Neverdie quien me está ayudando a la adaptación del texto a esta página y a mis buenos camaradas Gabe Logan y Eterno_pokefan quienes me han echado una mano en este proyecto espero sea de su agrado invito a que visiten sus fictions también que de seguro serán de su agrado.

Por cierto esta historia se ha realizado desde hace algunos años en foros DZ así que se iniciara desde un final alterno de la temporada Black and White aclarado eso espero sea de su agrado.

disclaimer- Los personajes canonicos pertenecen a nintendo y game freak los Ocs a mi autoria

Lucha por ser Ketchum

Prologo

En las profundidades de un espacio alterno se daba nuevamente una gran batalla entre las bestias legendarias Dialgia y Palkia… Estos pokemones legendarios que controlaban el tiempo y el espacio respectivamente luchaban ferozmente sin descanso y cada impacto causaba una fisura en las líneas temporales… la cual sin saberlo afectaba a las personas que se habían relacionado con cierto entrenador pokemon algo peculiar…

Por su parte ajeno a esta situación en las afueras de pueblo paleta en la región de Kanto se podía ver a cierto entrenador pokemon acompañado de su gran compañero pikachu y sus nuevos amigos iris una entrenadora que buscaba ser maestra pokemon de tipo dragón y millo un futuro conocedor pokemon quienes iban a casa de su amigo a festejar su triunfo en la liga pokemon de la región Onova aunque no solo eso sino para apoyarle en la siguiente decisión que este tomaría…

Esto en razón de que las directrices de la liga pokemon establecían que se le permitía al campeón de una región varias opciones tras dicho título entre las que destacaban:

El poder retar nuevamente los gimnasios de otra región sin tener que defender su título de campeón con el fin de buscar el título de maestro pokemon (si conquistaba 4 de las 6 ligas registradas (no incluida la naranja)

En su caso aceptar una beca completa e ingresar a la Prestigiosa Academia Pokemon para que se le otorgase el título de profesor pokemon

La posibilidad de abrir un gimnasio temático en su pueblo natal cuya única condición era que el tipo de pokemon usado no fuese usado por otro gimnasio en la región… (en dicho caso ambos líderes tendrían una batalla para definir quién conservaría el registro) .

O muchas otras posibilidades que el campeonato de la liga le había abierto y estas habían confundido a Ash, que si bien era campeón de una liga aun no decidía qué decisión tomar tras lograr el sueño que tanto había anhelado… por ello había decidido volver a casa y consultarlo con el profesor Oak y su amigo y ex - rival Gary Oak.

¿ya llegamos a tu casa?- pregunto una pequeña chica de cabello y piel morena de mediana estatura llamada Iris usando un vestido amarillo con un axew ocultándose entre su largo cabello.

Pasando el bosque iris…- Respondió nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum mientras seguía su caminata enfrente del grupo.

Llevamos 3 días en el bosque… ya mejor admite que te perdiste en tu propia región- respondió su compañero de cabellos verdes millo mientras sacudía un poco el polvo de su traje de camarero.

Pikashu chu…

no me apoyes- decía el entrenador a su pikachu quien se quejaba igual que los demás mientras trataba de acordarse como llegar a su casa, él no podía perderse, al menos no es un propia región y en las afueras de su aldea natal…teóricamente.

¡Quiero comer e ir a ver a lance!- exclamo la morena quien pese a no saber dónde estaba, se encontraba más que emocionada en el viaje que estaba realizando en esa nueva región por la posibilidad que se le había presentado.

no debiste dejarle ver ese folleto de las ligas pokemon Ash, no ha dejado de exclamar por el caballero dragón desde que salimos de Unova- con tono cansado reclamo a sus compañeros, aunque estaba algo contento por su compañera después de todo ese sería un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

¡¿Y por qué no?!- reclamo la chica ante su amigo mientras inflaba levemente las mejillas.

Lo sé ya me arrepiento… yo aun no me recupero del shock de cuando me amenazo en ese momento…se veía más ruda que cuando le enfrente en el octavo gimnasio unova y hasta le dijeron que con esa actitud no le sería difícil quitarme el titulo- dijo el chico entre risas para el enojo de la chica mientras nuestros héroes recordaban el combate con su compañera de equipo pero en el cielo algunos nubarrones anunciaban la tormenta que se avecinaba.

¡Pero lance es una leyenda viviente se dice tiene un dragonite y un gyarados de un color rojo escarlata!- hablo con estrellitas en los ojos la chica con una mirada de niña pequeña viendo sus caricaturas favoritas un sábado por la mañana.

Lo conocerás iris tu solo se paciente… ahora vamos primero a mi casa a descansar y mañana veré al profesor Oak- dijo el chico para tratar de que su amiga dejase de hablar de lance.

Yo también ansió conocerlo es de las máximas figuras en el mundo pokemon… ¿ya decidiste si convertirás también en profesor pokemon Ash?- dijo sin pensar haciendo que el chico se Detuviese de golpe y este viendo a su amigo con duda para luego desviar la mirada siguió su camino- este…perdona me olvide aun no te decides.

Yo, no se puede sea una buena opción si uno se pone a pensarlo- dijo el chico como si nada mientras seguía su caminata.

Pika-chu- chu…-

bueno conociéndote ¿optaras por retar nuevamente a los líderes de Kanto no? eh ir a por el título de maestro pokemon- dijo la pequeña morena mientras le dio un ligero picoteo en las cotillas y le daba una gran sonrisa- sin duda les demostraras tus nuevas habilidades.

¿Eh? Yo pensé acabaría haciéndose un gimnasio por ahora y después convertirse en profesor pokemon- dijo millo tratando de animar a su amigo y dando también apoyo a este

Aun no decido chicos y… -Saliendo del bosque y viendo pueblo paleta- por ahora lo mejor será ver a mama…- respira profundamente sintiéndose muy a gusto por el familiar aroma- ya después de comer podremos platicarlo con ella ¿les parece? .

Si hay que pasar a saludar- dijo la chica corriendo hacia donde ella creía estaría la casa del chico

Así Iris y Millo, salieron corriendo en una improvisada carrera a la casa de su compañero que por lo que este les había dicho era la primera del camino tras venir de ciudad verde, pikachu los siguió rápidamente, y nuestro héroe al ver que se quedaba solo, termino uniéndose a la carrera.

Tras correr durante algunos minutos los dos primeros se dieron cuenta que no sabían dónde quedaba la dichosa casa exactamente y notaron estaban muy separadas entre si las casas por lo que terminaron siguiendo a pikachu. Se acercaron a la residencia ketchum y con alegría Ash vio su hogar…

mama estoy en ca… -dijo desde la entrada de su jardín solo para ser recibido por una embestida dada por un moreno de cabello puntiagudo el cual tirándole al piso empezó a sacudirle con fuerza- !¿qué diablos?! -siendo sacudido en el suelo-¡para ya!.

¡por que tenías que ser tan afortunado!- hablo la figura mientras seguía sacudiéndolo con rabia apenas contenida al chico sin deseos de parar- ¡¿porque tú y no yo?!

¡Oye no lastimes a nuestro amigo!- se lanzó al rescate la morena mientras golpeaba al atacante de Ash con su mochila, sin producir mucho efecto cabe mencionar ya que este no se inmutaba ante dicho acto.

¡Pero el merece incluso algo peor!- le figura trata de seguir sacudiendo al pobre chico que empezaba a marearse, pero Millo le sujeta el brazo para lograr detenerle.

No hay nada educado en lo que estás haciendo- retuerce un poco el brazo obligando al moreno a desistir- después de todo no hay motivo para que un extraño ataque así a nuestro amigo.

¡Cálmate de una vez!¡¿Qué crees que haces Brock?!- dijo el chico logrando por fin decir algo coherente.

¡¿Brock?! ¡te refieres al amigo del que nos hablabas?!- dijo mientras detenía sus mochilasos, a lo que el moreno soltó a Ash para ponerse a llorar en el piso.

¿por que tu Ash? ¡¿Por que tienes a tantas?!... y yo nunca…- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza haciendo que su compañero sintiese lastima.

¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el chico al su amigo quien lloraba a sus pies.

Ah…

Esa pequeña expresión hizo que los chicos postraran su mirada en la puerta principal de la residencia donde la madre de nuestro héroe Delia Ketchum una bella mujer de ya más de 30 años con un cabello rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo y Mr Mime al verle se dirigió a abrazarle abrazo que correspondió de manera inmediata el chico.

Hijo ya supe de las buenas noticias… aunque bueno me sorprendí bastante si te soy sincera- dijo la madre mirando a su hijo directamente a sus ojos.

Mama ¿qué le pasa a Brock?- dijo el azabeche mientras veía al moreno ponerse en posición fetal para llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada de duda de la morena quien parecía querer picarle con un palo.

¿Por qué el? si nunca hizo nada con ellas…- seguía llorando mientras mr mime le palpaba la cabeza en señal de pena y para evitar iris siguiese picándole con el palo.

Nada hijo solo está feliz por ti- la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre casi podía darle escalofríos a los presentes.

¿Brock estas así por que gane la liga Unova?- tratando de encontrarle una razón a la visita tan inesperada de su compañero y a las reacciones de este.

Si por ganar te hace eso quiero ver que te haría si la hubieses perdido- dijo iris pensando como el chico hubiese podido golpear sin mucho esfuerzo a Ash hace unos momentos

No seas así iris… aunque hubiese sido algo digno de ver- dijo millo pensando en ver a ash volar por los aires como cierto trio muy conocido por ellos.

¿Liga Unova? ¡¿A quién carajos le importa eso ahora?! ¡Estoy así por eso!- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta de donde había salido la madre de ash donde pudo ver en el marco de la puerta a dos pelirrojas viéndole… Ah una le reconoció con gran facilidad al ser su antigua compañera de viaje y buena amiga Misty quien le veía más roja que nada y parecía incluso tímida cosa que le extraño y la otra una chica que no parecía ser mucho menor usando un top rojo en su pecho y unos shorts amarillos con un cabello rojizo algo desordenado que salió y le sonrió con orgullo- ¿Qué me dices de eso?.

¿Misty?- dijo viendo a su gran amiga pero notando algo inusual en su mirada… parecía como si le diese pena verle por algún motivo.

Vaya hasta que llegas incluso creímos que te habías perdido… ¿y ese galán peliverde?- hablo la chica a lado de Misty la cual al ponerse junto a esta dio una gran similitud con su compañera.

¿Misty que haces aquí? ¿También viniste a festejar el que haya ganado la liga Unova?- comenzando a sentir un escalofrió que le recorría por la columna vertebral algo extraño ya que solo había tenido ese sentimiento cuando había vivido por situaciones que habían puesto en peligro su vida.

Eh bueno yo…- dijo mientras buscaba ocultarse tras el marco de la puerta y no mostrar un gran sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Vamos no seas tímida chica después de todo ya ambos se conocen perfectamente… ¿no es así?-dijo Delia sonriéndole de una manera picara.

¡Eso no es verdad!-saliendo de su seudo escondite y negando con las manos- ya le dije que no pasó nada lo juro por arceus.

Algo me dice no entendió nada de lo que le dije… en fin algo me dice deberé volver a explicarlo en breve -dijo la chica poniéndose frente a Ash quien noto como de repente un pikachu se posaba en la cabeza de esta la cual tenía su cola en forma de corazón por lo que Ash le reconoció como una era hembra- ¿no lo crees así ururu?.

Pikachu- pika..chaa –dijo mirando extrañado a la pikachu sobre la cabeza de la chica.

¿Eh?- dijo extrañado el chico notando como parecía la chica verle con mucho detalle

Vamos Ash no seas así… saluda a tu hija y a su madre ¿no?.

Los chicos venidos en la región Unova quedaron en shock al oír eso incluso pikachu se cayó del hombro de Ash por la impresión mientras veían de nuevo a la chica y a la niña notando obvias similitudes.

¡¿Qué cosa?- dijo el chico mirando alternadamente entre su gran amiga y la que decía ser su hija.

pika pii pika pika… - dijo la pequeña pikachu Bajando y poniéndose Frente al pikachu de ash quien empezaba a ponerse algo pálido.

¡píkaaa!-exclamo en shock este desmayándose- chaaa…

Veras mi nombre es Mikuru y seré tu hija en el futuro padre- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mostrándole un gran sonrisa pero termino de decirlo y Ash perdió el conocimiento junto a pikachu por la impresión…

Diablos ya me habían advertido que esto podía pasar…- dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada por la pena de ver a su progenitor inconsciente en la entrada de su casa


	2. el inicio de los problemas

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic el cual espero sea de su agrado también espero se pasen por los demás fics de esta saga y los de mi compañero Neverdie al que ayudo con algunos proyectos.

Lucha por ser ketchum

Capítulo 1

El inicio de los problemas Ketchum

En cierto lugar de la bella región de Kanto, dentro del pueblo Paleta nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum se encontraba inconsciente en la sala de su propia casa junto a su compañero y fiel amigo Pikachu… mientras que la madre de este y los amigos que había traído de la lejana región de Unova estaban viendo con pena la escena frente a ellos… Puesto que una pequeña pelirroja era detenida por la que ella decía era su madre, esto ya que tenía unas intenciones no muy amigables con el inconsciente chico…

- vamos madre solo será un pequeño impactrueno para despertarles-

Sin duda alguna la pequeña Mikuru, futura hija de Misty con el chico desmayado podía decirse que había heredado no solo la belleza y carácter de esta sino así algunos de sus defectos, para horror de los presentes.

-¡no es correcto estar despertando a la gente por ataques eléctricos!...

-pero si luego tú recurres a algo peor cuando no se levanta para ir a sus tareas diarias-

- ¿Algo peor? Digo ¡no le levantaras de esa manera! ¡Podrías hacerle daño!

- pika pii pika…

- ves ella dice no será muy fuerte además está acostumbrado a ellos- Mikuru señalo como su compañero pokemon apoyaba la noción y cargaba energía en sus mejillas

- vaya esto me trae recuerdos… también su padre se desmayó cuando le avise que estaba embarazada de él, pero creo esto debió ser un poco más fuerte para Ash- dijo delia tranquilamente, al parecer nada podía quitarle su sonrisa a prueba de balas

- debemos de matarle… es un maldito suertudo sin duda alguna se robó mis esperanzas acumuladas para obtener esto- trato de inquietar el moreno quien rabiaba de lo envidioso que estaba observando la escena

-¿dijiste algo?- dijo iris oyendo solo parte de lo que dijo el chico- ¿Qué esperabas o qué?

- este digo que un impactrueno es algo débil como para despertarle -dijo poniéndose frente a todos con orgullo- lo conozco bien y se duerme como tronco así que ¿por qué no mejor un trueno o ya de paso un Zap cañón para que despierte sin duda alguna?

-¿eso no le podría hacer mucho daño acaso?- dijo mello pensativo.

- ¿seguro ese es su amigo? –pregunto Iris mirándolo con pena- por que siento que en verdad desea hacerle algo malo.

- aunque puede tenga razón…- hablo Mello quien si estaba un poco celoso no lo suficiente compara apoyar a Brook, pero si como para darle un punta pie si tenía la oportunidad

- ves él apoya el impactrueno-se quejó mikuro al seguir siendo sujeta por su madre- ¡yo tengo la razón en esto!, no espera me…ahogo…. Aire.

Misty se comenzaba a desesperar y el sostener a una niña de poco menos de su tamaño no era sencillo, así que para evitar huya había recurrido a su conocimiento de lucha libre

- espera a que despierte mejor, aun no estoy lista mentalmente como para verle a la cara tras todo esto- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- vaya se nota ya se llevan bien…- dijo Delia viendo la escena que le parecía de alguna manera tierna.

- saben, yo aun no entiendo cómo es que Ash tiene una hija casi de mi edad-decía Iris quien aunque lo disimulaba estaba lo suficientemente celosa como para apoyar el zap canon propuesto por el moreno.

- ya somos dos- apoyo la duda Millo- ¿digo cómo se fue de viaje pokemon si tenía una hija aquí en kanto?

- yo diría tres…-suspiro Misty sorprendiendo a los chicos- apenas hace una semana que ella apareció en el gimnasio y se sacó de golpe todo este problema-trato de aclarar Misty el cómo se había enterado de su hija

-Esto tu hija ha adquirido una tonalidad verde- misty se quedó viendo a Mello antes de soltar a su hija al corroborar lo dicho por este.

- si recuerdo me trataste como si fuese un amigo imaginario por 3 horas- señaló con un poco de rencor por la experiencia vivida mientras se frotaba el cuello, además del dolor emocional al recordar como su madre le había ignorado por un largo tiempo.

- pero trajo consigo pruebas muy convincentes Misty… sobre todo esas fotos en la playa- añadió delia sonriéndole pícaramente y con un extraño brillo que se visualiza en sus ojos-fueron fotos muy convincentes sin duda alguna.

-¡juro que no sé nada sobre esas fotos!- dijo Misty totalmente roja ocultando su rostro y agachándose para que no le viesen. -¡juro no sé por qué enviaría algo así!

- vamos mama ya dije que se te traspapelo esa entre las que me diste para demostrar mi historia… aunque el tener sexo en la arena en una noche de luna llena con el mar a tus espaldas es algo muy romántico si me lo preguntas- se pone en pose ensoñadora- yo también quiero viajar por todo el mundo con mi amado, dándole placer al cuerpo donde este lo pida.

- aun no puedo creerlo… yo… -Desviando la mirada más sonrojada que nada- sé que le amo pero… ¿hacer algo como eso? ¡¿y por qué tomaría fotos de ello?!... ¿un momento?...¡¿quién carajos tomo esas fotos?!

Bueno mama si me permites responderte diré que… ¡ururu impactrueno!- grito aprovechando el descuido de su madre quien estaba en otro asunto

-¡pikaaa!-

La pequeña Pikachu hembra de Mikuru (Ururu) realiza el ataque que impacta a Ash y su pikachu quienes tras un ligero grito reciben una gran descarga eléctrica… tras la cual Ash empieza a reaccionar junto a pikachu algo desconcertado.

- diablos tuvo suerte… supongo que de tanto sobrevivir los ataques del team rocket ha ganado cierta resistencia a estas cosas- fueron las palabras de ánimo que compartió Brook

- creo este celoso niño…- se quejó de la actitud del moreno Iris viendo como Ash reacciona tras el ataque sujetándose la cabeza y sacudiéndola con fuerza- aunque uno mas no dudo le haga mucho daño.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Hija? ¿Liga…?-

- ¿pika?

Todos vieron a Ash quien parecía estar bastante desconcertado y desubicado de la situación por lo que tras suspirar fueron a ver su estado.

- ¿estás bien?- dijo iris mirándole fijamente- ¿no se le paso la mano cierto?

-oye Ash recuerdas todo lo sucedido ¿cierto?- dijo su amigo de cabello verde agachándose para verle

- ¿chicos..? Vayan no saben el sueño que tuve sin duda debió caerme mal algo que comí o…

- eh pues quiero oírlo padre- dijo Mikuru con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre quien al verla no pudo más que sudar frio al ver ella no era producto de sus sueños

-Este… ¿eres una ilusión por casualidad?-

Pi-Pikachu juntando sus pequeñas manos- pika pi…

Misty desvió la mirada y susurrando para sí misma -yo pensé lo mismo sinceramente…y aquí me ves ahora con ella Ash.

- lamento decírselos pero soy real y vengo a proteger mi futuro- hablo la hija con mucha energía, se notaba estaba dispuesta a todo para cumplir su objetivo.

Delia se quedó viendo a su hijo quien claramente entendía mucho menos que sus compañeros recién llegados así que decidió darle una mano

- querida será mejor le expliques de la misma forma que me explicaste la situación hace rato.

- créeme que eso no ayuda en nada… - se quejó la pelirroja quien tenía las mejillas más rojas que su cabello- ¡y por favor no se le ocurra mostrarles esas fotos!

-hijo será mejor que pongas atención a lo que va a decir tu hija que esto es muy importante- dijo delia mirándole seriamente cosa que le extraño a todos sus conocidos.

- ¿escuchar?- dijo viendo como la niña se levanta y se pone frente a sus padres- ¿Qué debo de escuchar?

Miruku se alejó de su padre y se preparó para repetir la explicación dada antes a las chicas.

- veras papa yo vengo de un futuro distante en el cual tú y mama andan casados y administran el gimnasio de pokemones de tipo agua en ciudad Celeste… o eso se supone haces en teoría que según se andas de poeta pokemon, aunque mama dice ese no es un trabajo de verdad.

- ¿Poeta pokemon? ¿Seré como el profesor oak?- dijo confundido el chico pensando en cómo hacer las rimas extrañas que hacia él.

-Hijo eso no es un trabajo ciertamente- suspiro delia recordando algunas malas rimas de este-Deberemos corregir eso-

- en efecto no es un trabajo sino hobby…y dudo tengas lo mínimo para ello- se quejó la morena al imaginarse a Ash haciendo malas rimas.

- ¿el profesor hace poemas pokemon? Eso suena genial me gustaría oír algunos de ellos- pregunto mello pero la mirada penetrante de las chicas lo hizo callar-solo decía-

- ejem… como iba diciendo se nos informó que estaba ocurriendo una alteración espacio-tiempo por algún motivo desconocido que ponía en peligro mi existencia por lo tanto y gracias a la ayuda de un serebi y al loco ese que se cree mismagius algo raro que conocías yo eh venido a esta era a asegurar mi futuro.

Aunque debo admitir que me alegra oír que administremos juntos el gimnasio de mi familia –dijo Misty sonrojada jugando con sus dedos-espero realmente que eso de poeta sea solo un pasatiempo-

-¿soy líder de gimnasio? –Poniéndose a pensar- ¿Cuántos pokemons de agua eh capturado?

Mikuru vio a su padre un par de segundos antes de negar con la cabeza

- ururu impactrueno aun anda dormido-

- ¡pika! –Grito la pikachu dándole la descarga-.

Ash grito al recibir la segunda descarga del día, mientras todos los demás podían constatar lo solidos que se veían los huesos de su compañero, tras ello cae al suelo mientras que la chica sigue con su discurso.

- bien papa como decía debes de asegurar mi futuro de manera inmediata por mi bien y tu propia seguridad así que… ¡ahora engendrándome lo antes posible!

Ash aún no se levantaba así que simplemente exclamo algo débil en el piso.

- ¿y que o cómo es eso?-

El silencio inunda la sala mientras que las chicas se miran entre si sonrojadas y la madre se pone pensativa pero cuando esta por decir algo Misty decide tomar la palabra. Claro roja a más no poder

-Eso no es necesario saberlo de momento creo y…- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- al menos que tú lo consideres... aunque no es que esté lista para ello o algo….esto lo hago por mi hija-

-¿Pero cómo hago eso que dijo mi hija?-

- Padre para ello solo debes de cogerte a mi madre hasta que le embaraces…- dijo tajantemente la hija sin dejar a dudas las cosas.

Misty se escandalizo por la respuesta de su hija que dejo en shock a los presentes

-¡niñita! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen así como así!- grito Iris completamente roja

-Hay maneras más lindas de decirlo como: "hacer el amor", "la danza de los enamorados" o…-trato de decir calmadamente mello.

-O decir simplemente que quieren sexo y del bueno pero no así de golpe- acabo diciendo Brook

- ¿qué? es la verdad… ¿o acaso crees aun que los bebes vienen de un pokehuevo? Incluso los pokehuevos tienen un proceso para fecundarse ¿sabías padre?-

-pero… con eso ¿no te referirás ah…?

Delia solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a explicarle los detalles a su hijo viendo como aun no entendía bien las cosas

- si hijo deberías recordar el libro de los beedrills… aunque algo me dice que no lo leíste completo, lo cual explicaría porque no habías encontrado novia hasta ahora y te metiste en este predicamento-

- ¿y eso a que viene? Digo estoy más que segura que el no haber leído algo así no sea motivo para ello y dudo le afecte siquiera en ello- dijo la morena mientras bajaba la cabeza, ya parecía un tomate

Mello solo recordó el libro y empezó a temblar.

- yo quede traumado tras la parte donde hacen los weedil le comprendo… digo ¿en verdad las mujeres pueden hacer eso?

- bueno en realidad no me refería a las ilustraciones sino al texto… porque allí dice que "el bedrill debe ser fiel a su pareja, amarse y respetarse mutuamente…"

-¿a qué viene eso?- Ash trato de buscar respuesta en su pokemon pero este solo negó con la cabeza al no comprender el por qué le enfatizo eso

-¡eso yo también quiero saberlo aun no entiendo como paso esto…!- exigió un muy molesto Brook- ¡él nunca le hizo caso a ninguna y bien que se esforzaron pero ahora salió con esto!

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo iris algo extrañado por ese comentario- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Ah muchos kilómetros de allí en medio del océano un crucero que se acercaba a ciudad Azafran donde se veía a una peliazul mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte… a su lado una pequeña de un cabello algo más oscuro veía el mar con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaban al puerto… mientras una pichu dormía en su regazo…

- vamos mama no puedes mostrarte así con papa… debes verle con una gran sonrisa y preferentemente con buena lencería para tomar la ventaja que necesitas- dijo la pequeña a la chica quien solo veía al horizonte con mirada perdida.

- aun no puedo creer que mi madre se creyese todo esto… y que yo… - dijo la chica suspirando

- mi abuela es alguien muy especial, en muchos sentidos, recuerda jamás dejarle sola con papa si no quieres algunos hermanitos/as, además será mejor te comportes bien con mi abuela Ketchum, ella siempre fue algo….quisquillosa- dijo la chica mientras que acariciaba al pichu en su regazo

- aun no puedo creer que seas hija mía y de Ash…- dijo la chica mirando a la pequeña- digo te pareces a mi madre pero… espera ¿qué dijiste de mi madre?

A fin de cambiar el tema de conversación la niña decidió atacar el punto flaco de su madre- vamos que así no pareces coordinadora pokemon mama… o alguien que acostumbra hacer esas cosas en la piscina con…

- ¡por arceus! ¡Ya no digas esas cosas!…– se lamentó la chica sujetándose la cabeza-¿Qué será de mi futuro?

- ¿lo dices por ser una joven madre o por ser una esposa que comparte a su marido con otra chica a la cual pareces preferir sobre este?… - dijo sarcásticamente la pequeña-

- ¡ahh!¡¿Por qué diablos pregunte?! – Grito la chica intentando abrir la ventana para saltar al agua- ¡no quiero que mi futuro sea tan extraño!

-Bien estamos llegando al puerto… pero algo me dice que debemos darnos prisa -sacando una pokebola- tengo un extraño presentimiento.

(De regreso en la residencia Ketchum)

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Ash quien aparentemente ya había logrado entender algo de la situación y como respuesta a lo revelado por su madre.

-¡¿Cómo que no es la única hija de Ash que apareció?!- grito aún más escandalizada Iris al punto que su axew salió volando de su cabello. -¡¿es una broma cierto?!

Delia sonrió al imaginarse a sus posibles nietas.

- bueno no entiendo muy bien pero parece que por lo menos tien hijas más por allí pero ya venían en camino…

-¡¿pero por qué?!-Ash se comienza a preocupar-Jamás les toque más allá de la amistad… ¿verdad pikachu?

Pi… pika…¿cha?

Iris solo se sonrojo por la exclamación del chico y su pokemon

–¡si solo tuvimos una larga amistad! ¡No es que pasara algo entre nosotros o con otras chicas! ¿Cierto Ash?

- infiel- dijo mello viendo a su amigo imaginándoselo con las chicas que había conocido anteriormente.

- ¿más bien mi padre sería un pervertido no?- dijo Mikuru buscando ayudar a su padre.

-¡por ser un maldito afortunado al cual deberíamos de castrar!- exclamo Brook demostrando su ira interna.

-Podrían callarse ustedes par de celosos- Misty ve a Ash-Esto un hubiese pasado si te quedaban conmigo, pero no, tenías que irte a buscar a chicas fáciles en otras regiones-

- ¿dijiste algo Misty?- dijo Ash quien aún no se recuperaba del shock-

- ¿puedo matarla?…..algo en su última declaración no me agrado- dijo Iris mientras sacaba sus pokebolas- tu y yo un duelo donde quieras y cuando quieras peliroja.

¿Acaso no te gusto lo que dije niñita? –Dijo tomando las suyas propias- ¿oh tienes que decir algo al respecto?

¡Pero eso es imposible!-exclamo Ash entrando en cordura- ¡si no eh hecho nada como para tener una hija hasta donde recuerdo!

Mikuru sonrió y se paró alado de su abuela

- créelo o no ya está comprobado que somos tus hijas papi-mostrando una bandita en su dedo- y por tu culpa me tuvieron que sacar sangre -con ojos llorosos- y duele aunque sean unas gotas.

pika pii ( su pikachu se acurrara junto a ella)

- gracias ururu pero ya estoy mejor…- dijo sujetándole y abrazándole- pero gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿les hicieron un examen de adn?- dijo mello sorprendido por ello.

- si era obvio no le creyeran su historia tan fácilmente así que ayudaron los profesores de todas las regiones…- señalo Delia- porque extrañamente aparecieron en las 5-

- ¿quieres decir que Ash tiene una hija en johto, hoen, y…?- ahora era el turno de mello de escandalizarse al darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación y miro de reojo a su compañera quien parecía tener una sonrisa en la mitad de la cara mientras la otra era de preocupación

- bueno hasta ahora no tengo datos de Unova pero… la profesora de allí parece contacto hace poco con el profesor Oak.

- ¿pero desde cuando han aparecido estas niñas y…?- dijo Brook algo temeroso de la respuesta- ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

- bueno yo llegue hace 3 semanas este plano temporal no se las demás, aunque supongo debemos tener no más de unos días o horas de diferencia de arribo según nos dijo el mismagius ese.

Iris le sujeto la camisa a Ash y lo agito con ganas- ¿Ash no ganaste la liga exactamente hace 3 semanas?

- ¿crees esté conectado?- dijo mello analizando ese detalle- ¿acaso está relacionado ese evento con las niñas?

Ash estaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente pero antes de hacerlo dice unas últimas palabras -algo me dice que no debí haber ganado ese campeonato...


	3. La historia tras mikuru

Capítulo 3

La historia de Mikuru

En la sala de cierta casa de pueblo paleta el reciente campeón de la liga Unova Ash ketchum estaba desmayado en el sofá mientras que las chicas nuevamente interrogaban a la pobre Misty sobre la situación que tenían frente a ella y buscando obtener algo de lo que le deparaba su futuro…

- y dime Misty ¿qué le viste a mi hijo?- preguntaba Delia mientras picaba a su hijo con la espátula esperando reaccionase sin éxito –Es lindo y todo pero el que se desmaye en momentos importantes, es algo molesto

- si dinos- Exigió Brook quien estaba escogiendo un cuchillo apropiado- ¡nunca hizo nada especial! ¡¿Por qué nunca consideraste a este galanazo?!-posando ante ella-

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?- Se quejo Misti quien maldecía que el causante de todo el problema estuviese durmiendo y la atención puesta sobre de ella- no me parece el momento indicado para ello

- por que no quieres que volvamos a despertar a Ash a electrochoques como lo sugiere tu pequeña- Contesto Millo quien impedía al moreno se acercarse a más de tres metros de Ash- ¿ese es un pica hielo?

- y no confiamos en los métodos de su amigo- dijo iris quien veía molesta como Brook disimulaba que el pica hielo era una inyección de algún tipo- ¡ya deja eso!

Deacuerdo… si no quieren le de las vitaminas deme un segundo…-arriba con una extraña mezcla en una olla dirigiéndose a Ash, pero es detenido por Mello- les aseguro que tras comer esta infusión de hierbas despertara en el acto-

- no lo creo te vi ponerle raíz rancia y lo que parecía ser pokeblocks- dijo Mikuru viendo al chico.

- además de alimento pokemon en general y creo salsa de tomate- Acuso Iris molesta ante las intenciones de este

- para que agarre el sabor de hogar- Sujeta la salsa de tomate-Al menos saben cuál es el apellido de idiota, esto es su producto favorito- dijo Brook tratando de ser convincente

- brook deja de tratar de matarle y ustedes dejen de preguntarme sobre Ash- reclamo Misty al ver como su gran amigo buscaba dañar al que parecía seria su esposo- ¡yo aún no eh tenido nada con Ash!

Pero Mikuru, parecía ya tenía un plan para que su madre soltase la sopa sea para bien o para mal.

- vamos mama no seas tímida y suéltalo todo- Levanta un álbum-¡O podemos verlo personalmente nuevamente!

¡noooo!-corriendo hacia ella y tratando de quitarle el álbum- ¿tú de qué lado estas?

Iris vio como Misty y su hija peleaban por el dichoso libro olvidando al chico, a mello y Brook discutiendo de su guisado junto con delia por lo que no tardó en aparecer una venita en su cabeza

¡¿Acaso ya se olvidaron del estado de Ash?!-grito llamando la atención de todos- ¡déjenle descansar! Y ¿¡Tu niña eres del futuro no!?-

- eh si…-dijo sorprendida de como ella había calmado la situación- ¿tú eres acaso una de las amantes de papa?

¿Eh?- Sonrojándose mientras que niega con las manos- ¡claro que no! ¡Yo solo le acompañe en su viaje por Unova!-

- ah ya…-dijo asistiendo- entonces si eres la amante de papa…bueno debí suponerlo así que ¿cómo destruyo tu bicicleta?- dijo suspirando- me pregunto cuántas deberá realmente.

-¿mi bicicleta?-dijo mirándole con duda sin notar como algunos en la sala le veían fijamente-¿De que estas hablando?

Misty regreso a ver a Iris con cierto asombro ante esta declaración-¡¿acaso no te destruyo a ti una bicicleta?! ¿No le seguías por dicho acto para que te la pague?

- yo nunca tuve una bicicleta pero…-poniéndose a pensar- ¿acaso el destroza las cosas de las niñas que le gustan o qué?-

Millo se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba- como los niños ¿no? sé que ellos molestan a las niñas que les agradan jalándole los cabellos o diciéndole cosas sin sentido pero, aun así es impresionante su efectividad si consideramos como parece haberle servido a Ash-

Mordiéndose los labios- Tras estos años creo si es efectiva esa técnica consigue una compañera nueva en cada región de esa manera sin excepción alguna parece- se quejó Brook mientras se imaginaba lo útil que le fue esa técnica a su compañero y el por que nunca la había considerado.

- creo Ash sabe más de lo que aparentaba- Millo le quita la gorra al dormido-Además esta gorra la cuida con su vida, ¿tendrá algo que ver? ¿estará hechizada o será de la suerte?-analizándole

- ¡papa es un gigoló!-apretando su puño con fuerza- ¡ururo trueno!- dijo apuntándole mientras su pikachu seguía su orden-

-¡detente que no lo hace a propósito!- Dijo Misty tratando de detenerle- ¡creo!

La madre trato de detener a la mascota de su hija, pero ya era muy tarde esta habia saltado para usar su ataque eléctrico

- ¡chuuu!

-¡ahhhhh! –Siendo reanimado por la descarga- ese fue un sueño extraño… por arceus eso sin duda fue -viendo a las chicas- por giratina…

- ahora papa nos dirás por que eres una maquina sexual- acuso la hija de Misty haciendo que todos prestasen más atención de lo normal- ¡por que no eres fiel a mama! ¡ella siempre te ha sido fiel desde que se conocieron papa!

-¿eh?- dijo viéndole y recordando su identidad- ¿espera en verdad eres mi hija?

- ¡no digas esas cosas mikuru!- Dijo Misty- Técnicamente aún no hemos salido siquiera así que no me ha sido- desviando la mirada- bueno técnicamente...

- oigan… ¿segura esta niña es hija de Ash? - señalo Iris- Por que parece querer matarle

- como el otro amigo que tiene…- Termino Mello viendo a los antiguos compañeros de su amigo- me pregunto qué tanto tiempo se habrán conocido.

- es cierto ahora que lo mencionas - aun no nos dices como Misty y Ash formalizaron su relación mikuru-chan- intervino Delia quien si bien había sido paciente con toda la conversación comenzaba a perder su sonrisa a prueba de balas al ver como su retoño parecía condenarse solo-

-¿qué?- dijo Misty para ponerse roja al por mayor y negar con las manos y cabeza-¡no eso si que no! ¡Muéstrales el album si quieres pero no les digas de eso!

- bueno ya le dije a mama pero…- dijo viendo como esta parecía ir a callarle- me temo no querrá lo cuente personalmente.

- ¿asi que no es un sueño todo esto?- Ash se sujeta la cabeza como si quisiese despertar- una hija… ¿pero cómo?

Asi que recurriré a esto- Mikuru saca un Poke-gear- aquí tengo el video de su confesión de amor por si quieren verlo asi técnicamente no me podrá culpar de nada.

¡ni lo sueñes!-Misty le quita aterrada el dispositivo a su hija- te dije eso es algo que cambiare sin duda alguna si me es posible y –siente como le quitan el dispositivo y ve a iris caminar lentamente a la televisión-¡no dame eso!

-Sera mejor que veamos esto -lo trata de conectar a la tele pero Misty se lo impide- vamos esto es algo que puede darnos algunas respuestas sin importar lo embarazoso que haya sido

-¡no! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Le muerde la cabeza a la morena encontrándose con que mordío al pobre axew oculto dentro de su melena- ¡ahh duele!

Millo sujeta a Misty - vamos ponlo iris debe ser un video interesante

- puede aprendamos algo de esto…- Brook sujeta el C-gear que Iris trataba de proteger y lo enchufa a la tv rápidamente- aunque si es algo ecchi también será buena la cosa

-¡noooo!- grito misty al ver como el archivo empezaba a ejecutarse.

- Reproducción 3352 Archivo de la Liga Añil

- locación Gimnasio de la ciudad Celeste

"Es una batalla Pokemon sin igual en el gimnasio de esta ciudad Celeste, por un lado el retador Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta ha venido a demostrarnos sus habilidades en esta segunda vuelta autorizada por la liga añil derrotado al starmie de nuestra líder gracias a su pigeot que parece poseer una gran experiencia tras de si, Ahora esperamos que nuestra líder Misty seleccione a su tercer y último pokemon de los tres que usara en este combate aunque parece tener algún resentimiento contra el retador ¿será que esta batalla va más allá de sus obligaciones usuales?

¿Misty que te pasa?-dijo Ash mientras veía como esta regresaba de mala gana a starmie a su pokeball- ¡¿Por qué actúas asi?!

¡Que! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!… ¡dime que te pasa a ti! -arrojando una pokeball- ¡gyarados yo te elijo!

Surge el gyarados de su pokeball y salpica con fuerza el agua de la piscina del gimnasio, el agua es tal que incluso parecía hacer caer al pokemon ave ya que sus heridas demostraban lo duro que había sido el combate

pigeot regresa… - Grito Ash regresándole a su pokeball- Lo hiciste genial viejo amigo ahora ¡ve pikachu!

pikachu salta a una de las plataformas flotantes con gran agilidad y confianza

Sabia usarías a pikachu Ash…-dijo mirándole seriamente- no has cambiado en nada

puede ser… pero parece tú has cambiado en algo nunca te había visto tan fría antes…

¡¿y todavía lo preguntas?!…-exclamo mientras apuntaba a pikachu- ¡gyarados hiperrayo!

¡Esquívalo pikachu y usa un impactrueno! – respondió casi de inmediato

Gyarados usa hiperrayo cuyo impacto apenas es absorbido por la piscina causando una gran explosión en el agua pero falla al verse a pikachu salir de esta contratacando sin éxito al fallar el trueno que gyarados esquiva a duras penas.

¡¿Por qué estas así misty?!- pregunto Ash con duda- ¿Por qué estas así de enojada conmigo si apenas nos hemos vuelto a ver?

¿por que?...- dijo mirándole con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡mejor dime por que cada vez que te veo estas con una nueva chica! ¡¿Acaso te gustan las niñas o qué?!

¿Pero de que estas hablando?

Mientras tanto en las gradas del gimnasio dos personas veian la impresionante pelea cuando al oír dicho comentario cierto moreno suspiro

Creo que hablan de ti… - Dijo Brook rascándose la cabeza- aunque creo eso seria obvio no lo crees así iris

¿Eh? Pero- dijo la chica buscando motivos en su mente- ¿yo que hice?

Conociéndole tal vez le molesto que estuvieses abrazando a Ash de esa manera tan melosa en la entrada del gimnasio-dijo Brook pensativo- te veias muy acaramelada

¡Pero solo le dije que quería ir a ver la obra de la sirenita!- Se defendio Iris ante dicha afirmación- ¡tú le oíste que quería irse tras acabar esto y yo quiero ver esa obra!

Si pero creo lo malinterpreto…

El gyarados usa una embestida que y le da a pikachu de lleno gracias a su tamaño y este casi cae al agua pero logra recuperarse

¡Siempre estas con una chica nueva! -empieza a lagrimear- ¡acaso te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas!

¡¿De que estas hablando?!

¡De que te amo!... –Dijo seriamente viendo al chico con un gran rubor en su cara dejando impactado a Ash- ¡y me duele verte con otras chica a tu lado! ¡Yo siempre eh pensado en ti desde hace años! ¡Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta de nada! ¡y en cada ocasión que nos vimos tienes una chica nueva!

- Vaya la líder de gimnasio Misty se ha declarado al retador pero que responderá este a los sentimientos de nuestra sirena distorsionada

Misty yo… yo también eh pensado en ti desde hace un tiempo, eh incluso bueno…

¿Qué? ¿Incluso que Ash?

Venía a preguntarte si me volverías acompañar en mi vieja por kanto como en los viejos tiempos… a ser compañeros de viaje aunque por lo que has dicho… me gustaría ver si podemos ser algo mas.

¿qué?- dijo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿lo dices en serio?

Pikachu- ¡pikaa…chaaa!

-el impactrueno ah impactado a gyarados de lleno en lo que parece ser un ataque critico… el gyarados de nuestra líder ah caído derrotado… ha caído el ultimo pokemon de la líder de gimnasio por lo que la batalla ha terminado…

Pero yo… pero tu amiga… -dijo negándose levemente-

¡Tranquila!- exclamo Iris gritándole desde las gradas- ¡yo solo le acompaño peor juro no tengo nada con el!

yo… ¿malinterprete todo?

bueno… ¿y qué me dices? ¿Me acompañarías en mi viaje Misty?

Misty se seca las lágrimas y le extiende la mano- claro… te acompañare a donde vayas ash ketchum.

- Y con esto puede ser declarado terminado este encuentro, el retador no solo ha ganado su medalla cascada sino parece el corazón de nuestra sirena señores… Les deseamos lo mejor sin duda alguna.

- Fin del Archivo de video

Nuevamente en la casa ketchum mientras todos veían la reproducción del video en la televisión y Misty en un rincón se lamentada por lo su actitud en este…

- vaya quien lo diría… fue algo muy interesante- Menciono Iris que si bien tenia un ligero rencor por que Misty había intentado morderle la cabeza, la cinta había hecho que se olvide completamente de ella

- si quien dirías tu ocasionarías un lio como ese- Mello golpea a Ash de manera poco discreta- esto pasa por no ser franco

-¡y yo cuando tuve la culpa!-iris trata de moverse pero su pokemon tiembla ante ello-Ya axew no te volverá a hacer nada…espero-

-… no puedo creerlo… -Ocultando su mirada y viendo de reojo a su amiga en la esquina sin duda alguna esa es una situación que pudo haber ocurrido sin mucho problema-

Fue interesante-Delia aplaude como su hubiese visto una novela- es una confesión muy tierna si me lo preguntan-

- ¿eso se considera confesión?-

- si es así me temo desconozco aún muchas cosas sobre las chicas- Mello levanta una libreta y se pone a anotar el nuevo conocimiento adquirido

- como ven el amor de mi madre y padre es muy fuerte…- la niña sonríe con confianza ante esto- ¡es por eso que deben consúmalo ahora mismo!

-¡no tenías que mostrarles ese video!- Misty se refugia en una esquina y empieza a temblar-Al menos no mostraste el que mis hermanas vieron ese si era para encerrarme en el baño… de nuevo

- vamos mama no es tan malo… además este de los pocos video que tienes de su fase de novios-

-¿de los pocos?- dijo mirándole con duda- ¿por que dices eso?

- Si ¿eso por que?- Pregunto brook aunque ya se temía la respuesta

- por que a los 6 meses después de este video mi madre ya estaba en cinta- dijo orgullosa la niña mientras les sonreía- aunque no lo parezca tengo casi 10 años

Delia se lleva la mano a la boca asombrada- oh vaya quien lo diría…te mueves rápido-

-¡¿Qué cosa? ¡Nunca mencionaste eso antes!- Dijo impactada la chica mientras se levantaba a sacudirle-

- bueno mama pensé no sería bueno decirte que te embarazaste a tan corta edad…- dijo mientras era sacudida- vamos no es tan malo…

- maldito suertudo comiéndote el pastel antes de la fiesta- Brook levanta nuevamente su mezcla, pero Mello lo detiene

- Yo igual le envidio… Pero no justifica le hagas eso… sin ayuda-

-vaya y yo que te decía niño… ¿espera que dijeron chicos?- dijo iris al percatarse de lo ultimo

- no puedo creerlo… esto no puede ser peor…- dijo Ash sudando frio al ver la situación- Esto debe ser una pesadilla de Giratina

En eso siente una gran corriente de aire cercana y unos segundos después alguien toca la puerta de manera apresurada

Delia sonríe y va a la puerta-¿Quién será?

Abre la puerta y aparece una chica con el cabello azul cielo, con un traje algo ajustado color rosado jadeando quien al verla se alegra

- vaya por un momento pensé no llegaría a tiempo- exclama la niña desconocida al ver a Delia- por un segundo me pareció verme translucida pero espero sea mi imaginacin

Delia sonríe con aun más ganas- vaya pareces cansada ¿estás bien…?-

- tuvimos que usar al togekiss de mama para llegar rápido de ciudad carmín por que tuve un mal presentimiento… pero es bueno verte abuelita- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo-

¿Tan pronto?-mikuru vio a la recién llegada desde adentro - no me digas que tu…

- así es… ¿eh? – notando estaba sola en la puerta por lo que se aleja un poco- mama deja de ocultarte y ven a saludar- dijo tomando la mano de alguien

¡noo!-Sujetándose del marco de la puerta-¡Yo aun no puedo creer todo esto!-

La niña arrastra a cierta peliazul que es reconocida por varios de los presentes, Dawn estaba totalmente roja en la puerta ocultando su rostro mientras que la niña se pone frente a ella- bueno como decía soy Hinata y soy hija de mi mami Dawn vine a ver si estaba todo por acá papa…

Ash viendo desde adentro esa presentación se sintió al punto del desmayo- pikachu por favor usa un impactrueno y despiértame de esto de una vez

… ¿chu?

Hazlo rápido rápido

Chaa…


	4. Hinata una hija inusual

Capítulo 4

Hinata una hija con deseos muy inusuales

Ash Ketchum estaba en un predicamento que ni en todas las ilusiones causadas por los pokemons contra su persona pudo siquiera imaginarse y creía firmemente que siquiera arceus pudo haberla predicho… apenas había asimilado la idea de que tenía una hija con su antigua compañera de viaje Misty líder del gimnasio acuático de ciudad carmín gracias a un video que esta había mostrado para probar sus palabras con una escena de lo mas impactante cuando de repente en la puerta de su casa la coordinadora pokemon de la región de Sinnoh Dawn apareció con una hija que igualmente decía ser suya cosa que le desconcertó de gran manera… esa situación no pasó desapercibida entre las niñas que ya discutían entre ellas.

- ¿así que tú eres?- interrogo Mikuru mientras veía a su supuesta medio hermana de pies a cabeza con mala cara- ¿otra de las hermanas que tengo por allí?

- así es –sonriéndole y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Hinata Ketchum y ella -apuntando a su pichu- es Pink es un gusto conocerlas -

- pika -exclamo Pink-

¡¿chaa?! -exclamo pikachu-

¡pika piii! -exclamo ururu-

- chaaa…-exclamo Pikachu-

- bueno el gusto es nuestro supongo… - Misty se inclina en señal de saludo pero le da una mala mirada a Dawn- supuse esto sucedería… pero no tan pronto.

Si… yo también pensé algo igual cuando venía para Kanto- dijo Dawn buscando no cruzar mirada con Misty- quiero decir ambas viajamos a su lado.

- vaya así que tú eres una de las hermanas que tengo, y tu madre- Se llame los labios de manera algo sugerente -Siento nos llevaremos muy bien…en más de un sentido-

¿En más de un sentido?-Mikuru tembló, pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba más concentrada en cierta parte de la anatomía de Hinata- Creo hay un detalle que impedirá nuestra amistad-

¿Eh?-Hinata noto la mirada y la siguió para ver en que se enfocaba- tranquila hermanita aun andas en crecimiento de seguro -ve a Misty tras ella y vuelve a verle- bueno hay gente que tiene gusto por las planas como ustedes sabes- se vuelve a lamer los labios- yo soy una de ellas.

Misty se cubrió sus pechos con furia-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

¡¿Cómo que como nosotras?!- Viendo con miedo a su hermana- ?¿Qué tu eres que?

- ¡Hinata no digas esas cosas!- Dawn sujeta a su hija y empieza a sacudirla con esmero- ¡pueden pensar mal de lo que dices!

- vamos mama es normal que haya gente con gustos raros…-viendo seriamente a su madre a los ojos- por ejemplo tú tienes un fetiche por dar panty shots y lo sabes-

Brook aparece de algún lugar con una cámara en la mano seguido por cilan que trataba de detenerle sin mucho éxito.

- ¡lo sabía!, era imposible todas estas fotos fuesen suerte- cilan le arrebata la cámara-Devuélveme mi tesoro ¿sabes lo raro que es siquiera oír a una niña decir cosas así?

-¿eh de que hablas?- dijo iris viendo con mala cara a los chicos-

Brook recupera la cámara pero a esta le falta la tarjeta de memoria por lo que se lamenta en el suelo

-esto puede traer muy malos entendidos si cae en malas manos así que la retendré- dijo cilan guardándosela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón

- Bueno dejando a un lado la perdida de dicho tesoro.

-¿Cómo que eso era un tesoro? –reclamo iris poniéndose de mal humor

recuerdo que Dawn siempre mostraba sus pantaletas cuanto tenía ocasión así que ya sospechaba que no eran simples casualidades- él y cilan comienzan una pelea por la tarjeta asustando al peliverde- Después de todo estaba enseñando a cada rato a Ash la blancura marca ace.

- vaya supongo quería llamar la atención de Ash de una manera más directa- Delia acaricia a Dawn quien estaba roja de la vergüenza-Pero sabes hay formas más efectivas para casos como mi hijo-le susurra al oído-Como meterte en su cama con solo con unas banditas cubriendo lo más importante-

Dawn solo salta asombrada y sin habla ante esa declaración mientras niega con sus manos dicha idea

-¿acaso Ash consigue a la chica más rara de cada región?- Dijo iris viendo como Dawn empezaba a quedarse pensando lo que sea que le hubiese recomendado la señora ketchum.

- te encontró a ti Iris así que es un posibilidad muy fuerte- dijo cilan viendo como Brook recuperaba la tarjeta tras una ligera lucha- después de todo arceus los crea y ustedes se reunieron.

¡¿Qué?!-Iris golpea a cilan- ¡repite eso si te atreves!

Misty solo sonríe de lado mientras le quitaba la tarjeta de memoria a Brook y la rompía con una sola mano- vaya así que no eras tan inocente Dawn- mirándole seriamente- ¿podrías explicarme en qué consistía esa estrategia tuya exactamente?

-¡juro que nunca hice algo así intencionalmente!-Regresa a ver a Delia-¡Y que jamás hare nada de lo que usted diga!-

-je buena esa mama pero mejor no digas nada más que acabaras mordiéndote la lengua- dijo Hinata tranquilamente desconcertando a las chicas y poniendo en shock a dawn-

Mientras esto sucedía suena el teléfono de la residencia ketchum el cual es contestado por Mr mime

Mime ¡mr mine!- MR mime-

Delia solo se queda viendo a sus dos futuras nueras mientras se frotaba las manos ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro- enseguida voy Mine… bueno chicas espero solucionen sus diferencias en lo que acabo mi llamada-con una mano acaricia la cabeza de Dawn y con la otra la de Misty-Y no creas me olvido de ti chica- se queda viendo a Iris a quien le sonría mientras desaparecía por el pasillo

- saben- dijo Hinata llamando la atención de todos en la sala- mi mama aún está en su etapa de fetichista de closet así que aun no sale su verdadero potencial- esta abraza a su madre-Pero esperen a que salga, ¡Y el caminar desnuda en pleno centro comercial será es algo que hará sin pestañar!-

-No me ayudes tanto con esas bromas hija- ve como esta solo le da una sonrisa sincera- ¡¿era una broma cierto?!

-¿acaso estas a favor o en contra de tu madre?- dijo iris viendo con algo de miedo a ambas chicas-y ¿son bromas o anécdotas lo que dices?

Hinata se acercó para mirarle a la cara fijamente y sonreírle.

-sabes eres muy linda si te veo detalladamente y pareces inclusive una niña adorable como yo- afirmando con su cabeza- tienes potencial para muchas ideas que tengo en mente.

-no me gusto como sonó eso- dijo buscando alejarse de ella discretamente- ¿no estabas conociendo mejor a tu hermanita?

-¡no me uses como sustituto!- exclamo Mikuru al ver como iris se refugiaba tras de ella y le empujaba hacia su hermana- ¡espera! ¡Ella me da miedo!

-Desde luego- Abrazándole y besándole en la mejilla-espero nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante hermanita…y si no siempre tengo unos juguetitos que nos ayudaran a limar asperezas- susurrándoselo en su oido

-¡mama esta niña me da miedo!- Mikuru trata de zafarse de su media hermana sin éxito, y ve como su madre no le estaba prestando atención tratando de calmar a Dawn que estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa-¡Ven a ayudarme!-

- tranquila es muy normal el que las hermanas se expresen con cariño sabes- dijo sin ver a su hija mientras tenia a Dawn de rodillas viéndole directamente a sus ojos- ahora dime exactamente que te dijo Delia tan feliz Dawn

-¡juro no me dijo nada extraño Misty! –Esta sigue mirándole fijamente causándole que casi lagrime-¡fue algo atrevido pero no extraño!

-¡espera donde estas tocándome!¡pero si acabamos de conocernos!- Dijo Mikuru mientras ve como su hermana mete una mano en su bolso-Espera, no saques nada, esa mochila me da mala espina desde que te vi entrar con ella-

- si pero espero nos conozcamos a fondo… -Mirándole con sensualidad- muy a fondo si tú me entiendes…con algo que tengo aquí para ambas.

-¡mama sálvame! -corriendo hacia su madre aprovechando que Hinata se había descuidado y ocultándose tras esta-¡ella me quiere violar!

- ¡Dawn has algo con tu hija!- Se quejó Misty al ver como su hija temblaba con lágrimas en sus ojos tras ella- ¡¿Qué intento hacerle a la mía?!

-¡juro que no se por que dice esas cosas!- Dijo asustada viendo como ella parecía guardar algo en su bolsa algo desanimada y a Mikuru al borde del llanto-no pudo hacerle nada malo… ¿cierto Hinata?

- vamos mama ya te dije que me has enseñado que el amor tiene muchas maneras de expresarse y la manera correcta de hacerlo… lo que me recuerda ¿Dónde está?- buscando con la mirada algo extrañada- es raro que no llegase antes que yo.

Misty abrazo a su hija quien temblaba-¿Dónde está quién?

Brook dejo de llorar por la tarjeta de memoria perdida y solo señalo mientras les respondía.

- si preguntan por su supuesto padre trata de huir por la ventana- apuntando a este-

Las chicas Giran la vista y ven a Ash abriendo la ventana de la sala tras lo cual nota todas las miradas sobre de él.

-¿acaso tú?- viendo con una mirada algo siniestra al chico- no te atreverías a ello.

- debes estar de broma…- dijo Dawn sorprendida y algo asustada- tu no…

- este…solo quería algo de aire fresco-levantando ligeramente las manos- ¿es malo ventilar el cuarto?

Misty gruñe y le agarra la oreja a Ash

- ¿estas consiente que no puedes irte así como así con este problema? ¡No puedes dejarme sola con tu hija desquiciada Ash ketchum!-

-¡lo último sobraba pero mi mama tiene razón!- se defendió Mikuru y de paso apoyo la declaración de su madre.

-¡si espero no estés pensando dejar a un lado tu responsabilidad en todo esto!- dijo Dawn de manera seria.

-Así es Ash demuestra que eres un hombre responsable de sus… ¿Por qué se ríen ustedes dos chicos?

-ji..ji..ji no es nada lo juro…-dijo cilan aguantándose la risa-

-ya vimos quien lleva los pantalones en su relación- dijo Brook alegrándose con el hecho.

- vamos no iba a huir ni nada… por cierto ¿a quién buscas con la mirada?- trato de preguntar el chico al ver como su hija Hinata parecía buscar a alguien con mucha preocupación- ¿es alguien importante?

-¡claro que lo es! ¿Cómo no lo va a ser si es mi segunda mami? ¡Donde está mi mami Cynthia!- exclamo mientras dejaba en shock a todos los presentes y prácticamente casi desmaya a su madre- ya sé que después de todo ambas te comparten en igualdad de términos y eso aunque creo se aman más entre ellas dos por que últimamente se la pasan demostrando su amor a todas horas y…-

¡ahhhhhhhh!- corriendo hacia ella y Cubriéndole la boca -¡no digas más!-

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿No es ella la campeona de la liga Sinnoh?- Brook saca una grabadora de dios sabe dónde-Siento esto podría ser un descubrimiento genial para todos- ¿podrías repetir que cositas hacen ellas dos?

-¿Ash tiene a dos chicas? ¿Dos chicas a la vez en su vida y ellas hacen que? – dijo Misty buscando recuperarse del impacto de la noticia

- pero cómo es posible- dijo iris viendo con duda a Dawn- ¿Cinthia la campeona de Sinoh es…?¿acaso las dos accedieron a eso y realizas que cosa con Cinthia?

Millo e Iris se quedan viendo entre si imaginándose dicha escena para que después esta e iris reclamasen.

-¡¿Qué significa eso Dawn?!

Dawn Solo se cubre mientras Misty se acerca a agitarle tratando de sacarle la verdad

- ¡no lo sé!, déjame, juro no hice nada- suplicaba la pobre coordinadora mientras era agitada como muñeca de trapo- ¡juro no sé nada de ello!

Hinata solo se adelantó al ver que su madre claramente no sabía qué hacer y que empezaba a marearse por lo que Misty hacía.

- bueno si quieren puedo explicarles- Misty suelta a Dawn quien se deja caer al suelo y se enfoca en Hinata- la verdad es que papa era tan indeciso en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ambas que mejor ellas dos optaron por compartirlo… aunque últimamente papa está pasando a segundo plano por que su amor es más puro

-¿eh?-iris vio a Dawn con duda- ¿no me digas que tú ya tienes algo con Cinthia?

Eso es en serio Dawn-dijo Ash sorprendiéndose- ¿es por eso que se llevaban tan bien?

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso Ash?- Reclamo Dawn al ver como no dudaban de dicha historia- ¿acaso crees que yo soy de esas chicas?

-y que me dices de tu amiguita especial Zoey–dijo Brook buscando aclarar algunas dudas

-tu mejor cállate Brook- reclamo Dawn con un sonrojo en su rostro.

- es que papa debes entender, tú casi no tienes tiempo últimamente por tu carrera de profesor pokemon lo que hace que te mantengas alejado de mi linda mami que están siempre viajando para competir en sus concursos pokemon… mientras que mami Cynthia quien está siempre defendiendo su título de campeona de la liga Sinnoh hace que se reunan pocas veces los tres juntos además con eso de que tú siempre andas perdido por el mundo buscando nuevas técnicas de combate que puedan realizar en batalla tus pokemon… -poniéndose melancólica- dejando a mis lindas mamis sin más remedio de consolarse mutuamente en las frías noches con el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos…-

-¡¿pero cómo es que eso me hará "juntarme" con Cynthia de esa manera?!- grito Dawn desesperada- ¡ella y yo nunca nos vimos siquiera de esa manera! –brook empieza a levantar la mano- ¡y tú te callas!

-mama sabes bien que una chica tiene sus necesidades…-dijo sonriéndole Hinata- es lo que me has dicho siempre al respecto.

-¡pero eso no es normal siquiera!-se regresa a ver a Misty-¡Misty ayúdame!-

Misty solo ve fijamente a Dawn y retrocede con miedo.

-Este Dawn solo quiero aclarar que no soy de esas, este a mí me gusta Ash como el chico que es y nunca en la vida eh tenido inclinaciones de ese tipo ni deseos de experimentar de ninguna forma- dijo desviando la mirada.

Delia regreso tras terminar su llamada telefónica y encontró a Dawn llorando en una esquina mientras su hija trataba de animarla con comentarios que no ayudaban ni un poco - Ash llamo el profesor Oak dice que pases a verle en cuanto tengas oportunidad…- Dawn levántate, si mi hijo no accede aun tras poner en práctica lo que te eh dicho no es tu problema, es problema de mi hijo-Regresa a ver a su hijo con unos ojos llenos de ira-¿Ash podemos hablar en privado?-

-¿Yo?, ¿no podemos esperar a que mi hija responda algunas preguntas?- Delia asiente y se extraña – ¿de tu Hija?-

- bueno hasta donde oí de ti una vez mama al principio ustedes lo hicieron por sugerencia de papa por que quería ver a dos mujeres besarse y manosearse pero creo después ya fue por tu propia iniciativa-

-¿me perdí de algo?- Dijo Delia extrañada entendiendo levemente el rumbo de dicha platica- ¿ya llegaron al acuerdo de compartir cama con mi hijo?

-espero no trates nada conmigo Dawn… a mí no me va eso- dijo Misty enojándose al pensar en ello-

- bueno como mama dice no sabes hasta que lo intentes… según se una coordinadora de Hoen ya averiguo que mama es buena en eso…- Sujeta a su medio hermana-¿Quieres probar a ver qué te parece?-

-Mama ¡ayuda!- dijo al verse nuevamente atrapada por su hermana-

-¡Hinata ya te dije que no soy de esas y…!- es incapaz de continuar ya que brook hizo acto de presencia deteniendo la discusión

- lamento interrumpir esta candente platica pero… -Apuntando a lo lejos-Ash corrió hacia la puerta de la casa-

Ash regreso a verles desde la ventana- bueno chicas en lo que se conocen iré a ver para que me necesita el profesor Oak y bueno…¡adiós!-

Pikachu siguiéndole- pika pii pika

Las dos futuras madres sacaron la cabeza por la ventana inmediatamente con furia-¡tú te quedas allí Ash Ketchum!

-¡yo no entiendo nada!- huyendo despavorido -¡las veo más tarde!

Unos minutos después y tras esquivar algunos ataques eléctricos y demás ataques de las chicas nuestro héroe arriba al laboratorio del profesor Oak…

-Smash-

-¡abran la puerta en nombre de Arceus!

¡pika pii piii! -Pikachu

El dibujante y ayudante personal del profesor Oak Tracey acudió a abrirle la puerta sorprendiéndose de verle-

-vaya Ash que bueno que llegas el profesor te espera y -recibe una descarga eléctrica- …

- iré a verle tu detenlas- Ash ingresa rápidamente mientras saca de una patada a su compañero y cierra la puerta tras de si-

- ¿detener qué? -voltea y ve a Misty y a Dawn siguiendo a lo lejos al chico y a unas niñas correr hacia el-¿entonces no era una broma?

Pasan las chicas sobre tracey, pero la puerta las detiene, y como era una puerta de un laboratorio, las descargas eléctricas ni las patadas podían dañarla

- no sé si alegrarme o lamentarme por ti Ash- Tracey se desmaya por los daños recibidos

Ash llega al laboratorio de Oak donde ve a Gary y a Oak analizando unos datos

- profesor… ¿me llamo? –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-

- ¿Ash?- extrañándose- Pensé que estarías conociendo más a las niñas por hoy y vendrías mañana

- felicidades eres tan malo que no das ningún varón- se burló el nieto de este al verle-

Ash le mira con disgusto a Gary antes de sonreír confiado- mínimo tengo chicas que las tuyas te dejaron-

- no te sientas mucho por tener tres o cuatro chicas niño-dijo buscando defender su orgullo ante lo que este había dicho-

- esperemos solo sean tres o cuatro Gary- Oak sujeta a su nieto e impide que ambos chicos comiencen una innecesaria pelea

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso profesor?- algo nervioso

- quiere decir que el niño no supo ponerse la gomita jejeje- se burló Gary al notar el estado de su ex rival

- ejem… dejemos eso a un lado –ve como ingresan las chicas- ¿Creí la puerta era blindada?

-¡Ash Ketchum más vale nos des una buena explicación!-

Misty sujeta a Ash mientras Dawn se inclina en disculpa ante Oak por la intromisión

-Lo siento profesor mi hija rompió la pared- inclinándose- juro no tengo idea de para que tiene dicho taladro entre sus cosas

¡ya te dije que si remplazas la broca por otras cositas es muy efectivo!

Oak solo sonríe de medio lado al ver en la puerta a las causantes del problema actual

- vaya que bueno que llegan… será mejor oigan lo que hemos descifrado de estos datos… es algo alarmante


	5. Una Respuesta

Les agradezco lean este nuevo capítulo camarada y solo quiero hacer una aclaración respecto a este, los que siguen mi saga de fics "una lucha por ser" así como algún otro proyecto que haya realizado en otras páginas reconocerá a mi OC, él tiene especial protagonismo en esta saga y en las que vendrán a futuro je pero espero sea de su agrado y les invito a leer los demás fics para conocer más de sus verdaderas intenciones

Por otro lado les invito a los fics de mi amigo neverdie quien me apoya a pasar este proyecto a esta página

Capítulo V

¿La verdad detrás de todo? ¿O una burla del destino?

En los laboratorios del profesor Oak en el pueblo paleta de la región de Kanto se encontraba Ash Ketchum junto con sus antiguas compañeras de viaje Dawn de la región de hoen y Misty de su misma región quienes habían perdido los deseos de sacarle explicaciones al chico al notar como el profesor y su nieto les veían de forma extraña a mientras las hijas de estas veían con duda y miedo la escena pero sobre todo a alguien en peculiar.

Gary siente la mirada sobre su persona y comienza a preocuparse por ello

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿o quieren decirme algo?

A lo que ambas niñas solo niegan con la cabeza y comienzan a susurrarse entre ellas.

-¿no es ese uno de los miembros del culto del ursaring ese?

-¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Estamos en un lugar seguro cierto?

-¿por casualidad sabes el número de emergencias de la región? Digo puede exista una recompensa por el

- tengo miedo nos haga algo antes de ello

-creo será mejor estar preparadas por si requerimos protegernos –sacando su pokeball-

-creo ellas tienen algo que decir de ti Gary- rio Tracey escuchando parte de su plática- ¿proteger que cosa niñas?

-¿a qué te refieres con ello?

- ejem- tosió el profesor para volver a centrar la atención sobre de el- me alegra que vinieses con prontitud Ash ya hemos descifrado parte de los datos que trajeron las niñas consigo- hablo Oak mientras indicaba el dichoso dispositivo que habían traído de una apariencia que el chico creía haber visto en algún sitio- eh de admitir agradezco trajeran sus adaptadores correspondientes para ello.

- ¿no dijo que esos datos se habían dañado por la incompatibilidad del C-gear con el pokegear y otros sistemas de comunicación?-Pregunto extrañada Mikuru

-es bueno que nos diesen esos cables multiconsola y ese adaptador de R4- dijo Hinata alegremente- veo valio la pena mi mami Cynthia pagasen los adicionales.

- sí parece ser ya que se sufrió una grave alteración en los archivos que se encontraban en el –pero sonríe el profesor al ver los dispositivos interconectados- pero parece ser que la persona que nos envió esto estaba consiente de dicha posibilidad

-debo admitir no espere menos de el… no por nada parecía ser tan seguro de sí mismo – dijo recordando Hinata- dijo él se encargaría de las cosas complicas si mas no recuerdo.

- bueno parece tuvo una gran idea, el dar la misma información a todas de forma fraccionada esperando las piezas de esta información se puedan unir de nuevo entre si aun con partes corruptas – dijo mostrándole una serie de elementos en la pantalla de su computadora principal- si no fuera el caso la información seria inservible

-¿quiere decir que la información corrupta se puede recuperar? –pregunto extrañada Dawn.

- en efecto pero como pueden ver la gran mayoría de los datos parece está dañada – Respondió Gary mientras sostenía el dispositivo que Hinata había traído a esta época mostrando que algunos archivos tenían un color grisasco- …afortunadamente su idea nos ha ayudado una vez hemos recopilado otros archivos de distintos orígenes- mostrándole ya la mayoría de las carpetas operativas.

Ash miro por uno segundos a su viejo rival, antes de admitir que no entendía nada de lo que él decía.

- estoy algo confuso… ¿de qué datos hablan?

- el que nos avisó de todo este problema padre –dijo seriamente- él nos pidió avisásemos a los profesores en cuanto arribásemos a esta era de nuestra verdadera naturaleza y le diésemos los datos de inmediato.

Contesto Hinata mientras trataba de sacar algo de su maleta que parecía estar atorado

-¿en serio? ¡¿Pero no llegaste primero a mi casa?!

Exclamo Misty molesta hacia su hija Mikuru quien solo silbo distraídamente ante la mirada interrogativa de su madre

- ¡mama no voy a viajar sola por todo Kanto a tan corta edad!… -dijo mientras ponía cara de chica asustada- ¿y si me violan o algo peor?

- yo oí que violaban por Kanto de manera sádica, y no solo a las entrenadoras ya que quienes son violados con mayor frecuencia son usualmente los pokemons como Gardevoir o Melloeta

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio ante la extraña declaración de la chica.

-¿En su época se violan a los pokemon? –Dijo petrificado el profesor Oak ante dicha revelación- ¿no serán solo leyendas urbanas o algo así?

-bueno hasta donde se son un grupo de gente llamada los pokenadores, personalmente son un grupo de raritos que no pueden encontrar novia y por eso van tras las pobres hembras pokemon-dijo recordando Mikuru- Pero el problema es que son tantos que las autoridades no se dan abasto.

Ante las declaraciones de la hija de Misty todos los presentes de nuevo se quedaron sin saber cómo responder hasta que cierta peliroja dijo algo fuera de lugar.

-no sé por qué siento Brock tiene que ver con ello

-… si es probable- aparto su mirada Dawn recordando a su antiguo compañero de viaje- esperemos no enterarnos de más detalles respeto a ello.

-¡Ven!, ¡ese es un tipo de cosas que debemos evitar…! –reclamo Gary a todos los presentes-no que un idiota tenga hijas de diversas mujeres! ¡Hay cosas que merecen prioridad!

Sin embargo la declaración de Gary solo hizo que las niñas lo viesen como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿por que me miran de esa forma?

-Nada- dijeron ambas al unisono

-¿Porque me ven así con duda? ¡Díganmelo!

-Solo digamos que usted es una persona muy diferente en su pasado a lo que nosotras conocemos de usted –dijo Mikuru mirándole extrañado- sobre todo por lo que acaba de decir.

Dawn solo pudo enrojecer su rostro mientras más o menos unía los puntos.

-¡¿Gary es miembro de ese grupo de violadores pokemon?!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –dijo oak sujetándose el pecho y luchando por mantenerse de pie.

-en realidad es de aquellos supuestos científicos los que buscan justificar la legalización de las uniones pokemon-humano ya que no le han comprobado nada las oficiales Jenny… aun. –dijo Mikuru dejando en shock a los miembros del laboratorio.

- por eso uno no puede viajar sin un pokemon que te defienda …de preferencia un buen tipo fuego o veneno, les servirá a nuestras hijas.

Misty asintió ante Dawn e hizo hincapié en el nuevo tema de conversación, realmente no les había gustado enterarse el por que las niñas veía a Gary de esa forma

- aunque tienes razón en ese punto…creo un pokemon del tipo fantasma o eléctrico también es útil

- en realidad un tipo fantasma o siniestro es muy recomendable que hay rumores que en Kanto hay Hipnos- dijo Hinata con confianza

- ¿eh? Pensé que los de la iglesia del usaring usaban esas cosas solamente.

-no también debes cuidarte de los salvajes.

- ejem… como decía las ondas provenientes de la estación de radio de caña dorada y otras emisoras parecen fueron las cusantes del daño al archivo y los datos adjuntados a los mismos…

Trato de recordarles el profesor Oak el tema principal de la conversación, aunque en el fondo quería saber que sería de su nieto a futuro, el que el pasase tanto tiempo con esa Eeve no le daba buena espina.

Hinata se quedó pensando un rato antes de asentir

- tiene sentido ese señor tras el examen médico que me dio dijo se lo diese al profesor en cuanto le viese para evitar yo aprendiese toda esas madres… y no prendiese la función de video llamada por ningún motivo- dijo Mikuru haciendo memoria

-¿en serio no van a decir nada más después de decirme que voy a ser un maldito degenerado y…?

Gary tranquilízate tu no lo eres aun ¿o sí? Sigamos con lo de los datos- le tranquilizo tracey- no debes enojarte por lo que no es cierto.

Deacuerdo- sujeto una pantalla y tras presionarla les muestra a todos como los archivos empiezan a unirse en uno solo sobreponiéndose entre ellos.

- gracias al contactado que hemos establecido con los profesores pokemon se ha logrado salvar partes de los datos…-mientras acababan de juntar los datos- hemos logrado salvar una parte importante de lo que parece ser un Video y varios datos alarmantes… deja se los reproduzco…

Aparece en las pantallas la imagen de un joven de cabellera negra revoltosa con un sombrero parecido al de mismagius a usando una túnica griseasca viendo con duda a la pantalla con unos ojos con un inusual brillo purpura en su interior… si bien la imagen tenia diversas fallas podía notarse como este parecía seguir con la mirada algo tras la cámara

- no sé por que debo hacer esto Eve… ¿Qué parte de que no quiero dejar pruebas no entendiste?

- vamos kai es lo mejor para que sea más creíble la información que adjuntaremos…- se escuchó detrás de la camarada una madura voz que reconocieron los chicos.

- bueno confiare en ti por ahora… -Mira a la pantalla fijamente dando una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia- me presento ante ustedes profesores pokemon del pasado puede algunos no entiendan que está sucediendo o sientan me han visto de algún lado tal vez en su juventud o en algún momento de sus vidas pero bueno antes que nada les diré que me conocen como Overlord Fantasma o el káiser of the eternal darkness y hayan oído de mi o no deberán escuchar lo que estoy por decirles por ahora…

-deja pongo los datos en pantalla Kai-Surgen varios datos en la pantalla alrededor del joven- deberían estar adjuntados al video ahora.

- por cuestiones ajenas a su control derivadas de otras bifurcaciones dimensionales ocasionadas por entidades algo déspotas –dijo mientras suspiraba levemente- esta y varias dimensiones sufren de un proceso conocido como Eclosión del Tiempo Espacio de…

-podrías ser un poco menos técnico… siento que el pobre de Elm se romperá la cabeza con estos datos.

-como digas… es decir se ha forzado la múltiple dispersión de posibilidades temporales del individuo con mayor relevancia en esta dimensión… me refiero sobre aquel que haya causado algún hecho de relevancia para la el mundo en el que reside… -dijo mientras daba una sonrisa algo malisiosa-tengo entendido que el de esta dimensión salvo de una catástrofe de las islas del fuego, hielo y trueno en su juventud que considero el detonante de esta situación.

Ash se sorprende ante esa declaración al recordar el evento del cual se refería.

-¿no se referirá a lo ocurrido en el archipiélago naranja con Lugia, moltres articuno y…?

Ash fue incapaz de decir el nombre del pájaro de electricidad ya que misty le interrumpió.

- Zapdos… si me acuerdo de ello en nuestro viaje por las islas naranjas.

El video sigue chicos procuren no interrumpir- dijo Gary mientras seguía reproduciendo el video.

- por desgracia este no es el único sitio que corre con este destino… así que no puedo dar asesoría personalizada por esta ocasión, esos inmortales deben estar planeando algo detrás de estas calamidades en tantos universos y…

-¿inmortales? Kai ¿de que estas hablando?

- olvídalo…- Káiser se froto la frente con desesperación- ese es asunto que yo resolveré Eve… no debes preocuparte por ello, como decía por ahora para evitar esta eclosión del tiempo espacio enviare los productos surgidos de estas variables a una era que a mi consideración podría considerarse una ruta base… -dijo mientras aparecía una silueta de un vórtice-su presencia evitara la fluctuación por un tiempo limitado al causar una leve paradoja temporal permitiéndome ganar tiempo en lo que busco una solución más permanente.

Mira a la camarada con una sonrisa

- sé que deben estar dudando de mis palabras… pero les aseguro que Serebi no es el único con trucos más allá de la explicación científica… me conocen como al alquimista fantasma y tras un precio puedo romper las leyes del tiempo espacio y naturales gracias a la alquimia… es por eso que puedo evitar esta catástrofe no por ustedes ni por mi… sino como un medio de evitar algo mayor planeado por esos dioses que no permitiré de ninguna manera

La profesora Eve saco una imagen de cierto ser humanoide con armadura dorada con rasgos azulados en la pantanlla- ¿hablas de los extraños clones de arceus que mencionabas como este? Creo le llamaste serafin algo… mom o mega algo dijiste.

A lo que Káiser solo le miro con una gota cayéndole en la nuca mientras cubría su mirada.

- alguien más grande que el Eve o varios de su tipo aun no lo sé aun con seguridad… pero bueno debo viajar a la tierras lejanas de Magnolia para ver a mi vieja amiga Mavis y después de eso al marica de V.V buscando una respuesta a ello.

-¿quieres decir no solo sucede aquí?

-eso me temo Eve parece ser que esto sucedió en un mundo con fuerza espiritual, mágico, natural y…

El video termina abruptamente, haciendo que la pantalla solo muestre estática y Mikuru es la primera en hablar

- en otras palabras padre alégrate no eres el único a quien odia Arceus parece.

De aquí hay un salto considerable en el video… pero se restaura parte de el tras unos minutos- dijo adelantando el video hasta una parte en le a que no había video pero se puede escuchar una voz saliendo de la pantalla tras una larga estática.

-tras esto así que por ahora les pido profesores del pasado resguarden a las chicas y de ser posible les envíen con su progenitor… dejo los datos que avalan mis palabras en sus dispositivos portátiles y le aseguro que cumpliré con mi parte así como les cumplí a tus ayudan…

Se escucha un ruido como el de una pelea

- ¡ellas accedieron a ello! Ah… por cierto y antes de que se me olvide la cantidad de chicas es proporcional a las relaciones sentimentales de la persona con la chicas conocidas por este… y la castración del sujeto no resuelve el problema desgraciadamente solo estén preparados para la cantidad de niñas proporcional a los contactos que haya tenido.

La computadora que estaba reproduciendo el video se apaga de golpe.

- Y ese es el final del video, o al menos lo que hemos podido decodificar hasta el momento, acabo de decodificarlo pero los datos concuerdan con lo que dice… el mundo está de cierta manera degradándose… y según estos en 15 años el mundo se colapsaría sobre sí mismo…

Gary solo apretó los dientes con furia

- no entendemos aun que sucede pero tus niñas Ash parecen reducir esa degradación en un porcentaje pequeño pero significativo a largo plazo.

-no entendemos el porqué de ello- Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su nieto- pero según estos datos se ha retrasado en un 30 % la degradación del planeta… lo que según estos datos corresponden de 10 a 11 chicas hasta el momento enviadas de un futuro distante ya que cada una ha detenido en promedio un 2.33 a 3.33% de la degradación.

Ash se sintió muy importante, sus hijas evitaban que el mundo colapsase, pero tras unos segundos de orgullo desmedido, su cerebro registro la parte importante de lo que el profesor había dicho.

-¡¿Qué cosa dijo?!

-¡¿Cómo que tengo otras 9 hermanas aparte de la plana?!

Se quejó Hinata mientras sujetaba el cuello del profesor Oak

- no sé si te sea consuelo Ash, peor hay por allí algunos otros desafortunados que sufren el mismo problema o eso dice ese tal káiser por lo que si eres hombre deberás alegrarte

Trato de expresarse Gary, pero más que consuelo, parecía un insulto

Misty y Dawn se quedaron viendo por unos segundos antes de que una pregunta saliese por si misma

- ¿pero quienes son entonces las 10 u 11 chicas que tienen una hija del futuro con ash?

- bueno como dijo al final… depende de cuantas relaciones haya tenido Ash con las chicas que haya conocido… así que solo el sabría cuántas podrían ser

Contesto Oak para el horror de todos los presentes

- ¡¿de cuantas chicas estamos hablando Ash Ketchum?!

- ¡no tengo ni la remota idea de que están hablando!


	6. No hay paz en Kanto

Les dejo una nuevo capítulo de este proyecto rediseñado con la ayuda de neverdie con el cual nuevamente les recuerdo llevo varios proyectos en esta pagina de civersas series de igual manera les invito a a conocer las otras partes de esta saga una lucha por ser o pasar por mis nuevos proyectos

Sin más que agregar disfruten del capitulo

No se tiene nunca paz en la región de Kanto

El entrenador originario de pueblo paleta Ash ketchum tenía la mirada perdida mientras estaba siendo escoltado hacia su residencia por sus futuras pretendientes Dawn y Misty así como las pequeñas que decían ser sus futuras hijas, quienes tras algunos pequeños altercados en el laboratorio del profesor Oak donde casi matan a todos los presentes al ver una extraña grabación que las chicas habían traído con ellas, acordaron que lo mejor sería regresar a descansar a la casa del chico para explicarle la información a la madre de este Delia y que no se le permitiese a Ash viajar por una temporada hasta arreglar las cosas.

Hasta allí estaba bien pero para su desgracia, sus futuras hijas no estaban haciendo muy favorable el retorno del azabeche mientras que discutían con sus madres la situación actual.

-¡nueve hermanas más! –Grito Mikuru a los cuatro vientos-¡¿Papa es una maquina sexual?!

Misty solo froto la cabeza de su hija para calmarla mientras de igualmanera trataba de despejar su mente

- Serán nueve solo si tenemos suerte… -dijo desviando la mirada- después de todo creo ash se ha llevado bien con más de una chica hasta donde recuerdo.

-¡¿Cuántas hermanas podríamos tener?! ¡20! ¡50! ¡100!- Grito Hinata escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su madre- ¡pensé papa solo conocía a las chicas con las que viajo y las amigas de mama y Cinthia!

- ¿quién sabe cuántas chicas quiere Ash tener en su harem? –dijo mientras suspiraba- solo de pensar en que puedo ver a alguna conocida en esta situación me desconcierta.

- ¡pero si yo recuerdo que alternando entre el suave pecho de mi madre cynthia y tu firme pecho se conformaba mama! –Dijo Hinata viéndole seriamente- ¡debes ser más asertiva!

Mikuru solo suspiro ante la declaración de Hinata, la cual dejo a Dawn de piedra al recordar que según su hija ella compartía a su marido con la campeona de shinon

-¡¿pero cómo diablos acabe en una relación como esa?! –Grito Dawn mientras se agachaba y cubría su rostro- se que ella se comportó muy amable conmigo pero no soy de esas

- ¡Y yo pensé que mi padre preferiría el firme culo de mi madre a un montón de grasa acumulada! –exclamo mikuru mientras que desviaba la mirada- Que decepción y el que me decía no debía preocuparme por ese detalle. –dijo mientras que tocaba su firme y plano pecho con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡dejen de hablar de pechos! –recrimino Misty lamentándose por su estado y el de su hija.

Dawn trato de calmar a Misty quien se disponía a comenzar una batalla de nuevo por ese peculiar tema

- Misty no te sientas mal por ello no es para mortificarse por tu desgracia

-¡¿a qué vino eso?! –Reclamo mientras que miraba de mala manera lo bien desarrollada que estaba la chica- ¡¿te estas burlando de mi?! ¡Vas a presumir que tienes más grasa que yo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡y no es grasa!-dijo sonrojándose y cubriendo su pecho.

-¡mi mama solo tiene grasa adicional en su gran trasero pero no es para recalcárselo!- trato de defenderle Hinata con pobres resultados.

¡Hinata! ¡¿Cómo que gran trasero?! –dijo mientras que ahora se cubría el trasero y notaba no podía hacerlo. Sabes ese es un complejo que tengo

¡¿acaso planeabas usarlo de alguna manera?!-exclamo Misty impactada- ¿acaso tú?

¿Eh?- dijo extrañada pero entendiendo a lo que Misty se refería-¡oh dios claro que no!

No es justo que le quites todas las cualidades buenas a mi madre…- reclamo mikuru -¡¿sin eso que tiene ella para defenderse?!

-la verdad no tengo idea… ¿lo tsundere?

¡a quien le dices tsundere! –Reclamo Misty mientras se sonrojaba- ¿Quién les enseño esas cosas?

Ash solo regreso a ver a su escolta con algo de duda ya que no había seguido la platica desde que le prohibieron salir a un nuevo viaje Pokemon pero los gritos de ambas chicas llamaron su atención.

-ya me perdí… ¿de qué están discutiendo?

-¡de que eres un pervertido!-Respondieron todas al unisono.

-¡Pero si aún no hago nada! Es más ¡yo no hace nada que justifique eso! ¡¿cierto niñas?!-ve a sus hijas quienes niegan con la cabeza con tristeza.

- no puedo ayudarte papa,-dijo mientras que apuntaba a su madre- tú vives con mami Dawn y mami Cynthia a la vez y además hacen cositas pervertidas en todos lados de la casa e incluso en la cocina se acaba muchas veces la despensa por sus jueguitos de adultos.

-dime que solo estas bromeando- dijo Dawn quedando pálida- ¿incluso frente a ti?

-al menos mi mama tiene la decencia de esperar a que yo duerma aunque de poco sirve si sus gritos de placer a media noche-dijo miura suspirando

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Yo no gritaría cosas así! –dijo Misty totalmente roja

-gracias a eso tuve un gran trauma –dijo mientras una sombría aura el cubría- cuando le pregunte a papa por que mama gritaba que le diera más duro el me explico el cómo hacen el amor y como disfrutabas de algo de sadomasoquismo leve.

-¿a Misty le gusta el que leve?

¡ahhh! ¡Olvida eso Ash de seguro escucho mal! –dijo Misty mientras que buscaba cubrir a su hija de la vista del chico.

-creeme mama papa fue muy detallista en algunos puntos que quedaron en lo más profundo de mi ser y evito te viese a los ojos por casi 3 meses.

-¡¿Por qué carajos te diria esas cosas tu padre?!

-creo Ash es muy honesto para algunas cosas- dijo mientras que sonreía irónicamente imaginándose la escena- y no dudo lo hiciese.

-bueno yo lo aprendí a la mala viéndolo en vivo y a todo color… aunque no espere la lección durase tanto tiempo –dijo Hinata con tranquilidad- y creo mama disfrutaba estar más con mama Cinthia que papa

-¿por que me están juzgando por algo que no eh hecho? –se lamentó Ash viendo como ahora le miraban con malos ojos las chicas- ¡¿tú sabes que no haría eso pikachu?!

- pika pii –dijo el roedor con algo de duda- pika.

¡pika!- reclamo el pikachu de mikuru-¡pika pii!

- ¡chuu!- contesto igualmente el de hinata-¡pika!

- chaaa…-se lamentó el Pikachu de ash-

Dawn se queda viendo a los pikachus y noto la manera an inusual en la que se comportaban.

- ¿no me digan que también ellas son hijas de pikachu? –dijo apuntando a las dos pikachus hembras-

- así es mami esta es hija de tu buneary y pikachu en un futuro –dijo Hinata de manera tranquila- incluso si notas ella actúa como tu buneary un poco.

- ¡de tal entrenador tal Pokemon! la mía es hija del marrill de mi mama.

¡¿pika pii?! – dijo pikachu impactado por oir eso-¡chaaa!

Ash soltó un suspiro al ver como a su pikachu también le habían caído hijas futuras de la nada.

- parece no estaremos separados en estos problemas después de todo compañero- dijo mientras que le tomaba y seguía su camino- animo esto no podría ser peor

- ¡mejor no digas esas cosas papa! –Dijo Hinata mientras que se colocaba inmediatamente tras su madre- ¡nunca lo hagas!

- ¡si no vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo mikuru mientras le recriminaba directamente- por norma general si lo dices algo así algo peor pasara.

- ¿Pero que puede ser peor? –Ash de repente nota unas inusuales sombras aparecer sobre dé el que van creciendo de tamaño rápidamente-Que raro-mira al cielo y nota alarmado unas enormes rocas acercarse por lo que salta para esquivar una lluvia de rocas que estaba por caerle-¡¿Qué diablos?!

Las chicas sujetan sus pokebolas listas para la lucha

-¿acaso el equipo rocket de nuevo está molestando?

-¡ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para aguantarles!

-este… no es el equipo rocket

-creo fueron sus amigos.

-de nuevo el…

Dijeron las hijas de estas chicas quienes con mirada sombría habían localizado al atacante y empezaron a señalarlo.

-¡idiota! si te deje usarlo ¡era para que le dieras! –reclamo cierto moreno a un pequeño niño con unas características gafas.

-¡no sean asi con el pobre! –Reclamaba cilan mientras trataba de detenerles- eso es pasarse

-¡demonios tu Steelix tu tiene puntería! –reclamaba el niño con obvia molestia mientras sobresalían de un arbusto cercano.

-¡¿Qué carajos están haciendo ustedes?!- Grito Dawn a un no muy discreto Steelix, quien era comandado por Brock, cilan y para la sorpresa de las chicas un pequeño de gafas que reconocieron en el acto.

-¡espera!¡¿tú no eres acaso?! –dijo Misty viendo al pequeño.

-¡el hermano menor de la coordinadora de Hoen! –Dijo Dawn perdiendo el color y reconociéndole-¡max!

-¡Ash vas a tener que responderle a mi hermana! - grito Max tan fuerte como pudo- y explicarnos toda esta situación.

Brook llamo a su pokemon de vuelta a su pokebola antes de lanzársela sobre su amigo en una tacleada que le tiro al suelo

-¡bastardo si funciona tu táctica de la bicicleta destrozada! –dijo mientras que le agitaba con fuerza y le salían lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡yo pensé eran accidentes!

Mikuru se aleja al ver como brook venía con claras intenciones asesinas

- siempre supe mi padre tenía algo contra las bicicletas –dijo Hinata seriamente- el destruirla tras salir de la tienda no era algo normal.

- ni que lo digas, aun no me deja tener la propia -dijo mikuru lamentándose- y los patines se me dan fatal.

Cilan sujeto a brook quien empezaba a echar algo de espuma por la boca y trato de negociar con los chicos

-tranquilos chicos de seguro nos explicara que está sucediendo dentro de poco.

-¡debes de enseñarnos esa táctica! ¡tres de tres es algo asombroso!

- ¡padre no lo hagas! ¡Tu amigo brook ya está fichado por la policía pokemon internacional!-Advirtió aterrada Hinata incluso aún no sé por qué esta libre ahora.

Mikuru solo hizo memoria un poco antes de declarar

- yo recuerdo que él llamado Brook estaba ya detenido, y esperando el día de su ejecución por diversos cargos anormales de los que mama no quiere hablar.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar de eso, y casi olvida protegerse de un muy cabreado brook

-¡¿de qué diablos están hablando?!...deja de tratar de morderme, ¿acaso tienes rabia o qué?

-¡Ash respóndele a mi hermana como se debe!-Volvió a gritar max quien era contenido por Cilan también.

-¿Hermana? no me digas que… -dijo el chico de pueblo paleta perdiendo el color- oh no.

Dawn sujeto a Misty y corrieron a casa de Ash rápidamente con sudor en su frente al pensar en el motivo de lo que dijo el chico

-¡vamos rápido a su casa! ¡Debemos corroborarlo!

-¡en serio! ¡Tan rápido una más a la lista!

Corrieron hacia la residencia kepchum y como lo temían cierta chica castaña de gran pecho estaba hablando con Delia kepchum mientras bebían un poco de te y a su lado de esta una pequeña morena pero de atributos similares a quien parecía ser quien respondía a las preguntas de la señora Ketchum junto a Iris

- si ya me entere de ello por las noticias pero estoy segura que mi mami se llevara bien con ellas… ¿puedo tomar más pastel abuelita?

Delia solo le sonrió a su nueva nieta mientras entregaba el pastel con una sonrisa en el rostro

- claro toma cuanto quieras pero deja para tus hermanas que no tardaran en llegar

-Bien creo que a cada rato le surge un nuevo lio al pobre-Exclamo Iris quien trataba inútilmente de hacer funcionar el teléfono –por alguna razón no entran las llamdas al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

May se asombró ante la calmada actitud de Delia, quien acariciaba calmadamente la cabeza de su posible nieta futura con gran ternura e incluso una gota de sudor bajo por su rostro.

- ¿Cómo es que usted acepta esto tan fácilmente señora? Digo mi madre se desmayó al conocerla y mi padre por poco viene a por la cabeza de Ash.

- bueno me alegra ver a mis nietas-Declaro Delia con un sonrisa-pero ¿tu madre se encargó apropiadamente de tu padre? ¿cierto?

-si por eso se refiere a que le rompió una sartén en la cabeza antes de comprarnos el boleto para venir aquí supongo puede decirse.

-Bien es que espero no intente nada que puede poner en peligro a esta pequeña o las demás.

Misty y Dawn solo estaban petrificadas viendo tal escena tan familiar frente a ellas pero tras que ambas se miraran al unisono decidieron intervenir en ella.

-¡¿tú también?!

- vaya supuse serian ustedes –Dijo May mirándoles con algo de duda y alegría-Supongo era obvio ustedes estarían en esto después de todo mi hija dijo no seria la única en esta situación.

- obviamente si con la peliazul te eh visto luego manosearte mama-Declaro la hija reconociendo a Dawn- buenas tardes tia por favor hablemos un poco antes de que te diviertas con mama.

-¡juro que no se de que estas hablando! -exclamo sonrojada may jugando con sus manos-¡ella dice cosas asi de la nada! ¡No pienses mal dawn!

Trato de explicar May ante la mirada de Misty de malos amigos que le ponía a la peliazul a su lado y tomando unos pasos de distancia de ella.

- parece que en verdad a ti te gusta experimentar cosas nuevas.

-¡por favor no me emparejen así! ¡Eso es una broma verdad may!

-tía ya mama me explico que lo suyo es una gran amistad pero que ella ama a papa asi que está bien lo suyo… o eso dice mi mama.

Declaro la hija de may con una sonrisa ante la chica que se dejo caer al suelo al ver la actitud tan pura de esa niña, en eso tras ellas empezaron a llegar a las otras hermanas de dicha niña.

Mikuru fue la primera en llegar, y su primera pregunta fue la obvia al ver a la que era su media hermana de otra madre fue.

- ¿Qué hay que comer para tenerlas así?-exclamo mirando al pecho de la chica que sin duda le envidiaba poco al de su madre- ¡son impresionantes!.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Mama esa niña te gana! –dijo Hinata sorprendiéndose.

Iris solo suspiro derrotada mientras un aura oscura le cubria.

- eh estado preguntándoselo por 10 minutos y dice que solo leche….-dijo mientras que revelaba una botella de leche a medio acabarse- Creo se guardan el secreto las tetudas el cómo tienen ese cuerpo.

- supongo tienes razón aunque es bueno conocer a nuestra nueva hermana –dijo Hinata viendo como con excepción de su cabello oscuro y liso era prácticamente igual a su madre.

- así es… y ustedes mis hermanas se ve son interesantes…-dijo dándoles una sonrisa- me llamo Marian y es un gusto conocerles -un pikachu subió a su cabeza y saludo con la mano

-¡pikaa!

- chaaa – dijo Pikachu de Ash cayendo al piso

- y ella es Chi –dijo mientras le apuntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Misty y Dawn se dan la vuelta para ver a Ash quien acababa de llegar a su casa con algo de dificultad por tener a brook sujetándole la pierna.

-¡¿qué tienes que decir a esto Ash Ketchum?!

-Yo, ¡Adios!

Trata de escapar por la puerta por Brook lo hace caer al suelo rodando unos tres metros antes de que los demás chicos lo rodeasen con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ash nunca imagine que fueses un don Juan- exclamo cilan mientras sostenía a un muy cabreado Max

- Ash amigo mío –Brook le da unas palmaditas en el hombro- explícame con todo detalle tu táctica de destruirles la bicicleta Ash… somos amigos no

-¡Respóndele a mi hermana Ash! –Reclamo Max-¡¿Cómo puedes explicar esto?!

-¡Por el nombre de Giratina! ¡¿ Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!

Un grito se escucha al unísono desde el interior de la casa

¡Por infiel!

Tras algunos minutos Ash ketchum estaba nuevamente en la sala de su residencia… esta vez bajo la mirada inquisidora de sus excompañeras de viaje Misty, Dawn y May a la vez que los chicos y su amiga iris quien controlaban a Max que exigía saber qué diablos estaba sucediendo y Delia preparando la cena para todos sus invitados mientras que las niñas observaban el interrogatorio a la nueva afortunada del azabeche.

- ¿así que tú también estas involucrada en esto may? –dijo Misty de manera solemne viéndole fijamente- ¿Qué tanto sabes?

- no entiendo por que ella también tenía que estar en esto- Mikuru mira con envidia los pechos de May y nuevamente se toca su escaso pecho plano- ¿Qué debe hacer una para tenerlos así? O ¿no son reales?

- este… bueno no se mucho solo que apareció de repente en el gimnasio de papa… y me mandaron llamar de urgencia para explicarme la situación…-May se espanta al ver la mirada de Misty y Dawn-por favor no me vean así.

Marian solo rio de buena gana, sabia había llegado el momento de que explicase la situación.

-Fui al gimnasio de mi abuelo porque la abuela era la mejor opción para que entendiese esta situación además no sabia con exactitud donde estaría mama aunque es una lástima que el abuelo no la entendió, dijo trataría de matar a papa, y quería venir con nosotros con una escopeta y un cuchillo oxidado para cortarle a papa las joyas de la familia…por fortuna la abuela lo detuvo.

Max solo torció la boca al recordar la pintoresca forma en que su padre fue detenido

-¡cómo es posible que Ash tenga algo con mi hermana!

Hinata solo saco un pequeño blog de notas y tacho algo en el.

- bueno con esto se completa el trió de compañeras de papa… ¿la morena se unirá o no papa? –dijo con inocencia mientras se preparaba para apuntar- que no le recuerdo la verdad.

Iris solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente

- yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… -Desvía la mirada- espero no haber metido la pata como ustedes.

-la verdad… May nunca dio muchos indicios que digamos-Exclamo Brook recordando el viaje con la chica-Siempre pensé iba más para la papaya que el plátano si ustedes me entienden.

Cilan solo golpeo disimuladamente a brook para que se callase

- ¡Oye que estas diciendo! ¿Acaso tu analizabas a cada chica que pasa a tu lado o qué?

- desde luego… -dijo brook de manera firme- después de todo siempre busco a a mi chica ideal y bueno a mi perspectiva solo hay una explicación a esto…

Misty sujeto a Brook y lo puso en frente de todas con gran fuerza mientras le miraba con ojos de fiera.

-¡quisiera oírla!- exclamo con fuerza.

- algo me dice no me gustara su opinión- dijo dawn mirando con algo de miedo al chico.

- yo también –dijo may viendo a brook con duda.

- sería bueno oír la opinión masculina –dijo iris con algo de curiosidad- que no tenemos ideas que está sucediendo

- si sería muy bueno el oírlo –dijo Ash con algo de esperanza.

-¿y por que tenemos que explicártelo a ti si eres el del problema?-dijo Max con ironia.

Ejem…

Brook hizo callar a todos los presentes y apunto a las chicas sentadas en la sala.

- es de sentido común asumir la distinción de May a Dawn y Misty

Las tres chicas se comienza a ver entre ellas con duda y algo de miedo pero de inmediato y dos de estas ven cierta parte de la anatomía de la restante.

-más les vale no mencionarlo –dijo Misty al sentir la mirada en su escaso pecho- si no quieren que me enoje.

- perdona no fue intencional –dijo may mientras que con sus brazos disimuladamente ampliaba su busto.

-en efecto además no hay mucha diferencia entre ella y yo –dijo dawn tratando de desviar el tema.

- Te equivocas…-dijo tajantemente Brook interrumpiéndole-Todo el mundo sabe que el brassier les baja al menos una o dos tallas a las chicas tras pasar de cierto número así que es obvio son más grandes de lo que aparentan-Exclamo Brook completamente animado mientras apuntaba al pecho de may mientras media el pecho de sus compañeras con los ojos –por lo tanto yo digo que son mas grandes de lo que aparentan.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia brook!-Grito May cubriéndose el pecho totalmente roja

-¡debes estar mintiendo! –Exclamo dawn mientras le señalaba-¡no pueden ser tan grandes!

-¡si se operó de seguro! –Reclamo Misty con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡por favor díganme que se operó!

-¡no pueden ser naturales! –Reclamo mikuru dejándose caer al suelo con su madre- ¡no es justo eso arceus!

- ¿vaya acaso paso por el hilo y el escarpelo? –dijo iris de manera inocente.

Iris, Dawn y Misty comenzaron a discutir mientras veía los pechos de may a muy poca distancia.

-¡¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?! –dijo May cubriendo aún más su pecho y alejándose de ellas-¡desde luego que no me eh operado ni nada!

Marian ve como su madre era incapaz de defenderse así que salto en su ayuda

-¡las de mi madre son naturales! ¡Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello! –dijo de manera tranquila y tajante mientras separaba sus manos y mostraba su muy desarrollado cuerpo.

-¡¿y tú como pruebas eso?!- reclamo mikuru quien le veía como si brillase-¡no hay manera que lo pruebes!

- por que con 8 años tengo este bello cuerpo- dijo de manera tranquila la chica ante las impresionadas personas en la sala.

-¡¿qué?! –Gritaron Hinata y Mikuru en shock- ¡ocho años y estas así!

-¡eso es imposible!-Exclamo Mikuru acercándose a su dichosa hermana y empezando a manosearle con fuerza- ¡de seguro es relleno!

- toca lo que quieras-dijo la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y tratando de no gemir- son totalmente naturales herencia de mi madre y abuela

-¡¿Por qué no me heredo eso mi abuelita delia?!- dijo mikuru mientras las movia con fuerza para desquitar su ira-¡no es justo eso!

Hinata también comienza a toquetearle el pecho a su hermana por detrás alternando sus movimientos con los de mikuru pero inspeccionando con delicadeza.

- impresionante tu herencia sin duda alguna hermana- dijo mientras que sus dedos repasaban todo su contorno con gran maestría sorprendiendo a su hermana- sin duda parecen ser firmes y de muy buena proporción

Misty cae rendida en un rincón de la habitación mientras se toca su escaso pecho.

- esto no debe ser posible… ocho años y esta asi y yo a mis… quiero llorar

- oigan… ¿está bien que una niña tan pequeña tenga ese cuerpo? –dijo iris mirando con algo de miedo a la chica.

- desde luego… -dijo Marian seriamente mientras resistía lo que hacían sus hermanas-no tiene nada de malo en ser algo sexy… como no hay nada de malo en que papa ate desnuda a mama de una viga del techo cuando se dan placer

Todas las chicas, en especial Delia reacciona a eso quedando shokeadas por dicha declaración incluyendo a su madre quien le vio palideciéndose y sus hermanas que vieron a esta con cara muda.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-Grito Max mientras escupía el contenido de la bebida que tenía-¡Ash!

May solo palideció y se dejó caer al piso al oír esa declaración

-¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! –Dijo totalmente roja hacia su hija-¡acaso viste mal o algo cierto!

- bueno mama eres alguien a quien le gusta de experimentar nuevas maneras de mantener a papa contento… -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- aunque debo admitir es extraño ayudarte a preparar las cosas para ello.

-¡nooo!¿Cómo acabe haciendo esas cosas? –Dijo May viendo como Misty y Dawn le ven con malos ojos- ¡no me miren así! ¡Eso es peor aún!

- quien pensaría ella tendría esos fetiches… -dijo Misty mientras desviaba la mirada al horizonte- May nunca pensé fueses de esas

- apoyo a mama es una mala mujer al hacer esas cosas –dijo buscando aumentar la posición de su madre- ¡ella no pasa de las poses clásicas!

- tal vez por esas cosas es que le crecen tanto –dijo Hinata poniéndose pensativa- me pregunto si esas cosas pervertidas son la clave.

- entonces deberías de intentarlo mama…-Mikuru sujeta a su madre con mucha fuerza- algo de sadomasoquismo con papa no es tan malo si te pones a pensarlo.

-¡¿acaso quieres ver que pruebe esas cosas solo para ver si resultan?!

Delia arribo a la sala con algunos bocadillos y solo rio un poco al oír la conversación mientras que colocaba una bandeja de sándwiches en medio de los presentes

-vaya, vaya, ¿así que Ash ha heredado los mismos gustos que su padre?

-los mismo que su padre-Brook ve a delia con duda, ve a Ash para luego ver a Delia de nuevo antes de preguntar- ¿exactamente a que se refiere?

Dalian se sonroja un poco antes de levantarse hacia un cuadro que tras mover y sacar de una pequeña caja de seguridad un pequeño libro de cuero marron.

- bueno cuando éramos jóvenes, a mi esposo siempre le gustaba experimentar nuevas cosas para nuestros encuentros-se sienta entre las chicas y abre el libro mostrándoles su contenido haciendo que las chicas palidecen en el acto con el-si Ash saco sus mismos gustos será mejor se vayan preparando chicas… puede acaben haciendo algo asi a futuro pero no se preocupen solo duele al principio.

-¡Ash ketchum! –exclamo Misty echa una furia.

-¡¿yo qué?! –dijo este asustado por la reacción de la chica peliroja.

Las hijas comienzan a pelearse para abrirse camino hacia el libro de la abuela, pero sus madres trataban de impedírselo a toda costa al notarlo permitiendo que el otro chico pequeño en la sala llegase a el.

- ¡por el santo huevo de arceus!, ¿cómo le cabe eso? –Max sujeta el libro y lo quita del alcance de las niñas pero viéndole a detalle al pinto que uno de sus lentes de agrieta- nunca pensé las mujeres fueran así.

¡ahhh!¡no mires eso! -May trata de quitárselo-¡no mires max!

- y yo que siempre quise probar eso…. -Misty sonríe de lado de manera ironica- pero tras ver ese resultado creo me abstendré

Espera… ¿dijiste algo Misty? –dijo Dawn que no había podido oír lo que ella susurraba.

Si digo, Ash degenerado como carajos te atreves a hacerle eso a tu madre –reclamo misty roja al por mayor sujetando a Ash del cuello de su camisa-¡acaso tenías esas ideas con nosotras!

-¡por darkai!¿eso es anatómicamente posible? -Pregunto Iris completamente interesada en una imagen en particular. Interés que no pasó desapercibido por delia a quien le brillaron los ojos antes de responderle.

-Es cuestión de práctica iris pero te aseguro que el placer que genera vale todo el esfuerzo.

-¡papa! ¡enfermo como haces eso con la abuela! –reclamo Mikuru al por fin ver la imagen- ¡nisiquiera pienses hacerle eso a mama!

-¿Cómo le cupo eso a la abuela para empezar? –dijo Hinata analizando la imagen- si se ve más grande que su mano.

- vaya el incesto se ve como una idea interesante tras esto –exclamo marian mientras analizaba la imagen.

Mientras que las niñas también comienzan a exclamar sus opiniones acerca de las imágenes el pobre chico era agitado con fiereza por Misty.

-¡¿yo que?! ¡De qué diablos están hablando!

May sujeta el libro y se lo muestra en la cara a Ash con un gran sonrojo en su cara

-nada ¿que yo? El tipo de la foto es idéntico a ti

-¡¿Por qué esta vestido así mi padre?! ¡Es eso un traje de cuero!

Delia se sonroja ligeramente mientras que juega con sus dedos.

-sí, mi querido Ash salió idéntico a su padre, lamentablemente como él siempre viaja, no eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él acerca de esto, pero con lo que dice esta pequeña -palmeando la cabeza de la hija de May- me siento más tranquila en saber que el sabrá cómo enseñarles aquellos métodos para complacerles como su padre me enseño a mí.

- ¿cómo puede estar tranquila? ¡¿en verdad cree que nosotras accederemos a algo así?! –reclamo Misty mientras que las demás seguían viendo imágenes del libro y perdían el color.

-bueno Ash nunca había hecho algo que le hiciese parecer a su padre y esto es algo bueno… o eso es lo pienso…..-delia comienza a jugar con el libro hasta encontrar una foto en particular que les muestra y Misty junto a May caen desmayadas mientras que iris cae con una hemorragia nasal al igual que Dawn- me parece que así podrían arreglar el problema actual.

-¿Cómo es que eso no le hizo daño?

-bueno con un poco de práctica se pueden hacer muchas cosas

Ash logro aprovechar la distracción para lograr ponerse del lado de las chicas y ver mejor el contenido del libro

-no tengo la soga…digo ¡eso es imposible madre!…y ya guarda eso que me avergüenza verte de esa manera.

-¡Por arceus! –Dijo brook al lograr ver la imagen también- ¡tu padre es mi nuevo mesías Ash! Y eso que yo creía en la iglesia del usaring.

-¡ahhh! –grito cilan cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

-¡ni pienses en probar eso con mi hermana tarado!

- toma max estos son todos mis pokemons acabemos con ese bastardo-dijo Brook dándole todas sus pokeballs mientras él tomaba una sartén- no podemos permitir aprenda semejantes e envidiosos trucos.

- amigo creo que debería de ayudar a esas chicas corrigiéndote a golpes- dijo cilan también tomando sus pokeballs.

-tiene razón el pelibaya ¡matémoslo antes que haga algo de lo cual nos arrepentiremos en no participar!.

-¡esperen! ¡¿Que están diciendo chicos?!

¡a por él!

Y tras el grito de Max todos los presentes comienzan a perseguir a Ash, quien salio corriendo para salvar su vida.

Esta historia continuara


End file.
